Locura y genialidad, tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas
by Ramib89
Summary: La guerra ha terminado, tantos años de conflictos han dejado mucho trabajo por hacer. El nuevo señor del fuego tiene una tarea especial para su mejor amigo ¿Estará a la altura del desafío?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Un hombre se encontraba apoyado en la baranda de un barco, mientras veía el horizonte se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por qué razón habían solicitado su presencia, él nunca había tenido problemas de confianza, pero sabía que su hermana y su cuñado estaban más capacitados para la susodicha misión que le tenían preparado -En fin... ya estoy aquí, lo mejor que puedo hacer es aprovechar la situación, después de todo hace tiempo que no veo a mi amigo- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Pasajeros, en unos minutos llegaremos a nuestro destino, les recomendamos que estén preparados junto con su equipaje- les dijo el capitán del barco, el cual se dirigía a gran velocidad gracias al viento a favor que tenían.

Una vez fuera del barco vio que había una persona que llevaba un cartel con su nombre, supuso que lo habían enviado para recogerlo, así que luego de una rápida presentación se subió al carruaje del hombre y emprendieron rumbo a su destino -¿Sabes por qué tu señor me pidió que viniera?-

-Lo lamento, sólo me han dicho que viniera a buscarlo lo más rápido posible, cualquier duda que tenga deberá preguntárselo a mi señor- le respondió el hombre.

-Supuse que diría eso, pero había que intentarlo- dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Mientras recorrían la ciudad pasaron por diversos lugares, tiendas de ropa, comestibles y una de sus preferidas: la tienda de armas, _"ya que estoy aquí podría ver si mi viejo maestro se encuentra en la capital"-_ pensó. A medida que avanzaban se podía notar que iban entrando a la zona de la alta sociedad, las casas estaban eran mas lujosas y mejor construidas y se podía ver que los lugareños iban vestidos con ropas elegantes y finas, a diferencia que los que se encontraban en el puerto.

-Hemos llegado- dijo el sujeto.

Al bajar del carruaje pudo contemplar la inmensa estructura que se encontraba delante de él -El palacio real, tan ostentoso como siempre- dijo en broma, mientras se dirigía vio como unas chicas pasaron cerca suyo y le dedicaron un par de miradas él sólo les sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo, las chicas respondieron con murmullos y risitas.

-Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, son las hijas de un general y si llegase a enterarse que pusiste un ojo o, Agni no lo permita, las manos encima te enviaría directo al calabozo- le dijo una mujer.

-¿Dónde estaría la diversión sin un poco de riesgo?- le respondió él -Es bueno verte Mai, el embarazo te sienta de maravillas-

-Curioso no me siento maravillosa, sino con el estómago hinchado, tengo hambre a cada rato y suelo perder el control de mis emociones por cualquier tontería- dijo ella con esa indiferencia que la caracterizaba.

-Pequeños gajes de la maternidad ¿Dónde está tu marido, acaso es demasiado importante para recibirme?-

-Se encuentra en su despacho, a diferencia de tí él no tiene tiempo para divertirse u holgazanear. Dirigir una nación es trabajo de tiempo completo y muy estresante-

-¿Es por eso que en todos los retratos de los anteriores señores del fuego ninguno está sonriendo?- dijo antes de entrar al palacio.

-Buen punto- respondió riendo y luego se percató de lo que acababa de hacer -Malditas hormonas, ahora hacen que me ría también-

* * *

><p>Un hombre de cabellos largos y cicatriz en el rostro, estaba sentado en una mesa revisando documentos y firmando unos papeles que parecían importantes, se encontraba pensativo hasta que el golpe de la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad -Adelante-<p>

-Buenos días chispitas ¿O debo decir señor Chispitas?- dijo el sujeto de coleta y ojos azules.

-¡Sokka! Me alegra que ya estés aquí, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- respondió y se levantó de su asiento para recibir a su invitado -¿Cómo están los demás?-

-Aang está ocupado intentando reconciliar a las naciones Katara lo acompaña y ayuda con las sanadoras a atender los heridos. Lo último que supe de Toph es que abrió una escuela de aprendizaje para maestros tierra, y que cuando tenga suficientes aprendices formarán un escuadrón de peleadores para ayudar con la seguridad-

-Vaya, es increíble. Lamento que haya pasado tiempo desde la última vez que el grupo se reuniera-

-Tres años son demasiados, parece que tu trabajo como señor del fuego también te mantiene muy ocupado-

-No te mentiré, es algo muy complicado, en especial cuando tuve que devolverle las colonias conquistadas a la gente del reino Tierra. Muchos ciudadanos de la Nación del fuego nacieron y se criaron allí-

-Pues ahora saben qué se siente el que invadan tu hogar y debas dejarlo... Lo siento, malos recuerdos- se excusó.

-Está bien, arreglar los desastres que dejaron 100 años de guerra no es cosa de un día-

-Sólo esperemos que no nos tome otros 100 años hacerlo-

-Esperemos. Cambiando de tema, supongo que te preguntarás por qué te hice venir hasta aquí-

-¿Quieres decir que no me invitaste sólo porque extrañabas el placer de mi companía? Eso duele- bromeó él.

-Que simpático, tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda-

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Problemas con rebeldes, piratas fuera de control tal vez?-

-Puedo manejar ese tipo de cosas, pero ésto es algo que escapa de mis manos-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Azula...- respondió Zuko, y la sonrisa de Sokka desapareció en un instante, quien sabía de sobra que cuando se trataba de esa persona siempre había problemas.

* * *

><p>Sokka y el señor del fuego estaban en el jardín del palacio bebiendo té y comiendo bocadillos mientras discutían acerca de la situación -Déjame ver si entendí ¿Quieres que te ayude a reconciliarte con la loca de tu hermana?-<p>

-Así es, es algo que debo hacer, es la única familia que me queda además de mi tío y él se encuentra en Ba-Sing-se-

-Y da la casualidad que también serviría para tu imagen política, sé que no todos tus súbditos te siguen fielmente, una gran parte eran leales a tu padre y a tu hermana pero si logras que Azula una fuerzas contigo es algo que haría ganarte el apoyo y respeto de toda la población-

-No había pensado en ello, supongo que sería un beneficio inesperado- respondió su amigo.

-Mira, Azula está internada en una institución mental. Si los doctores no pudieron hacer nada con ella ¿Por qué crees que yo sí?-

-Necesito a alguien inteligente y capaz, alguien que sepa jugar su juego de mentiras y manipulaciones. Eres un gran estratega y también uno de los mejores espadachines que conozco-

-¿Y qué hay de Aang? Él es el experto en diplomacía y reconciliaciones-

-Aang está ocupado con sus deberes de Avatar, además no creo que pueda con esto, es demasiado...-

-¿Ingenuo? ¿Despistado?- dijo terminando la oración.

-Iba a decir "inocente" pero supongo que también sirve-

-No lo sé...- respondió él teniendo dudas.

-Vamos, considéralo un favor de amigos, si logras tener éxito tal vez el trabajo de reconciliar a las cuatro naciones nos lleve menos tiempo del pensado-

Sokka meditó durante unos instantes y luego hizo un gesto de resignación -De acuerdo, tengo interés adónde llegará esto- y se levantó de la mesa para ir a sus aposentos -Ah, casi lo olvido- y de su bolsa sacó una pluma, un tintero y un pedazo de papel, escribió algo en él y se lo entregó a Zuko.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Los honorarios por mis servicios- respondió Sokka.

-Son muchos ceros, es casi el triple que lo que le pagué al hombre combustión- dijo sorprendido al ver el pedazo de papel.

-Tengo entendido que hace poco tus ingenieros encontraron una mina de plata mientras hacían unas construcciones, eso quiere decir que puedes pagarme sin problemas-

-¿Qué pasó con lo de "favor entre amigos"?-

-Ningún amigo me pediría algo como ésto-

-De acuerdo, te pagaré lo que me pidas, un 20% ahora para que puedas con tus gastos y el resto cuando termines-

-Sólo espero sobrevivir para disfrutar del pago- respondió el chico de ojos azules.

El señor del fuego sonrió -Echaba de menos tu sentido del humor-

* * *

><p><strong>HOlAAA! Primer cap de esta historia si bien soy fan de los ZUTARA decidí hacer esta historia alterna en la que Sokka fuera el personaje principal, espero que la disfruten.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a salir por el horizonte, al cabo de un momento la luz se acercaba al rostro de Sokka quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, si bien estaba lejos de su hogar, tenía que reconocer que hospedarse en el palacio tenía sus ventajas. El sonido de la puerta lo sacó del país de los sueños -Buenos días señorito, vengo a limpiar su habitación, el señor del fuego lo espera abajo- dijo una de las sirvientas.

-Mmm ¿No puedo quedarme un rato más? Las mañanas no son mi mejor momento- dijo bostezando.

-Qué curioso, mi señor me dijo que le entregara esto apenas se despierte- respondió ella y le entregó una nota, con la letra de su amigo, que decía _"No, no puedes quedarte en la cama un rato más Sokka"._

-A veces detesto que me conozca tan bien- dijo mordiéndose el labio. Luego de cambiarse y arreglarse un poco la cara fue hacia la sala principal donde Zuko lo esperaba con el desayuno.

-Buenos días "alteza"- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Buenos días para tí también perezoso. Siéntate, hice que te prepararan un buen desayuno, aún no he olvidado tu forma de comer-

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día...y el almuerzo y la merienda y la cena por supuesto- dijo el chico de coleta.

-En ese caso no tengo que preocuparme de que la comida no sea de tu agrado pedazo de glotón- le respondió en broma y cuando vio el gesto que hizo su amigo al ver el pastel que tenía en la mesa se preocupó -¿Qué sucede?-

-Pastél de limon... era el favorito de Suki. De vez en cuando solía llevárselo a la cama y nos pasabamos todo el dia allí- dijo con nostalgia y tisteza.

-Lo siento mucho Sokka, yo...- respondió sintiendose mal por su amigo.

-Está bien, no lo sabías Zuko-

-No eres el único que la echa de menos, sé muy bien lo que es perder a alguien cercano. Pero ya han pasado dos años ¿No has considerado seguir adelante?-

-La verdad es que no, estoy bien así sin ataduras. No soy hipócrita, sigo teniendo necesidades como cualquier hombre, pero no estoy interesado en una relación a largo plazo, me gusta más lo espontáneo-

-Placer y felicidad no son la misma cosa Sokka- le recordó su amigo.

-Vaya, sí que te has vuelto serio-

-No te creas, estoy felizmente casado con Mai y la ilusión de ser padre es algo que me llena de alegría. Pero al igual que todos tengo mis responsabilidades-

-¿Cómo es el dicho? "Inquieta es la cabeza donde reposa la corona"-

-Eso dicen, y hablando de responsabilidades creo que es un buen momento para que empieces con la tuya-

-Tenías que arruinarme el desayuno ¿Verdad?- resopló el ojiazul.

-Sólo trato de asegurarme que mi dinero está siendo bien gastado. Tengo que atender asuntos imporntantes nos veremos después- y le dio un golpe amistoso en la mejilla antes de irse.

-Sigues siendo un príncipe amargado- murmuró.

-Te escuché- dijo desde la puerta.

-Me alegro- respondió antes de meterse un bocado grande de pastel en la boca.

* * *

><p>Sokka estaba sentado mientras esperaba a que una de los sanadoras lo atendiera -Buenos días, mi nombre es Ming, el señor del fuego Zuko nos avisó acerca de su llegada. Por favor acompáñenme- le dijo una de ellas. Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos vio a varios pacientes dando vueltas, algunos tenían la mirada perdida, otros hablaban consigo mismos -No se preocupe la mayoría de nuestros pacientes son inofensivos-<p>

-No son ellos los que me preocupan-

-Si, lo entiendo. Ella ha sido uno de nuestros casos más graves, espero que no considere impertinente mi pregunta pero ¿Es usted doctor?-

-No-

-¿Tiene alguna experiencia tratando con estas personas?-

-Tampoco-

-¿Entonces qué hace aquí?- preguntó extrañada la mujer.

-Estoy por hacerme esa misma pregunta la verdad- respondió con honestidad.

-Bueno supongo que el señor del fuego tiene motivos para haberlo mandado a usted aquí. De haber problemas adentro hay un tubo que comunica la habitación hacia donde están los guardias, úselo para pedir ayuda si la necesita-

-Ya veo, es una especie de mensajería instantánea-

-Así es, usamos las ondas sonoras para comunicarnos a distancia. Que tenga buenos días- le dijo la mujer luego de abrirle la puerta de la habitación-

Una vez que se cerró la puerta sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, pero sabía que no debía demostrar miedo o de lo contrario fracasaría, la habitación era más grande que las otras, supuso que Zuko había ordenado que la construyeran especialmente para tratar de mantenerla lo más cómoda posible. Al cabo de un momento pudo verla sentada contra la pared y la mirada fija en el piso, su cabello había crecido bastante y parecía que su mente se encontraba en otra parte. Luego de acercarse a pocos centímetros de ella decidió hablarle -¿Azula?- dijo intentando llamar su atención. Por un momento pensó que no tendría respuesta alguna, pero la chica levantó la cabeza rápidamente y lo miró con esos ojos que parecían echar fuego.

-Vaya vaya, miren quien está aquí. Ha pasado tiempo campesino de la tribu agua- respondió con una sonrisa demente que haría que cualquier hombre se le helara la sangre.

* * *

><p>Zuko estaba saliendo de una de las reuniones que había tenido con sus generales y diplomáticos, le costaba mantener la calma allí dentro, por un lado estaba su deber como ciudadano y gobernante de la Nación del fuego pero también recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Aang y a sus amigos -Este trabajo me va a dejar calvo por el estrés- se dijo a sí mismo mientras suspiraba.<p>

-Lamento molestarlo señor, le llegó esta carta desde Ba-Sing-Se- dijo uno de los mensajeros.

-Debe ser de mi tío, puedes retirarte gracias- le respondió. El contenido de la carta decía lo siguiente:

_"Hola sobrino ha pasado tiempo que nos hemos visto supongo que tu trabajo como gobernante te mantiene bastante ocupado  
>al igual que el mío en mi tienda de té, no tienes idea de cuántos clientes tuvimos hoy, tuve que contratar nuevos empleados porque<br>no podíamos con todos, pero esa no es la razón que te haya escrito.  
>Me he enterado acerca de tus planes de intentar un acercamiento con Azula y que también le has pedido ayuda a tu viejo amigo Sokka,<br>si te soy sincero creo que tu hermana es incapaz de salir de esa condición en la que ella misma se puso, pero recuerdo haberte dicho en una ocasión_  
><em>que nunca debes perder la esperanza, si una parte de tí cree que es posible ayudarla entonces sigue a tu corazón y has lo que<em>  
><em>consideres correcto. Mantenme informado acerca de la situación y no dudes en pedirme ayuda si la necesitas. Después de todo<em>  
><em>la familia está para ayudarse<em>"

_Iroh_

-Es bueno ver que a pesar de haberse retirado y estar en la otra punta del mundo mi tío sigue siendo igual de hábil- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Sokka y Azula estaban observando al otro fijamente, como si fuera un duelo de miradas, ninguno debía ceder -¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada? Aunque supongo que compárandola en la cueva donde creciste debe parecerte un hotel de lujo- dijo ella.<p>

-Para empezar no era una cueva, además estaba hecha de hielo en lugar de roca y en segundo vine aquí porque tu hermano me lo pidió-

-No me digas, el señor del fuego está tan ocupado que necesita enviar a un sirviente a hablar por él-

-Si crees que soy un sirviente entonces no hay duda de que hicieron bien en enviarte a este lugar- respondió él mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas.

-¿Zu-zu te pidió que vinieras y tú aceptaste así como así?-

-Es lo que hacen los amigos, se ayudan cuando lo necesitan-

-Mientes, incluso la amistad tiene un límite, si realmente fuera un favor que le haces ya te habrías ido enseguida, pero el hecho de que aún estés aquí quiere decir que esperas conseguir algo a cambio-

Sokka resopló -Sí, puede que le cobre una generosa suma por este favor pero eso no significa nada. Si Zuko fuera un mendigo o alguien de la clase obrera lo hubiera ayudado de todas formas, sólo le pedí dinero para molestarlo. Además ese dinero proviene de la nación del fuego así que lo considero una retribución por los daños que causaron durante la guerra-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía.

-Aunque eso fuera cierto, dudo que puedas conseguir tu objetivo ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Hacerme ver la luz y convencerme de unirme a mi hermano para que volvamos a ser una familia feliz?-

-Eso sería imposible-

-¿Lo dices porque sabes que no puedes contra mí campesino?-

-No, digo que sería imposible porque ustedes nunca fueron una familia feliz, tus padres se casaron porque así lo quisieron tus abuelos, sé que los matrimonios pactados son algo común entre la gente de la alta sociedad y, debo agregar, que rara vez funcionan y por último el hecho de que sintieras celos de tu hermano tampoco ayudaba con las cosas-

-¿CELOS? ¿Por qué habría de tener celos del inútil de mi hermano? Siempre fue un perdedor, mi padre decía que yo nací con suerte, mientras que él tuvo suerte de nacer- dijo perdiendo la compostura.

-Y ahora tú estás aquí, tu padre en una celda sin sus poderes de maestro fuego y el "inútil", como tú lo llamas, es ahora el señor del fuego más joven en la historia y también el mejor. La vida está llena de sorpresas ¿No lo crees? Creo que ya hablamos suficiente por hoy, te veo mañana-

Azula parecía estar derrotada, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su demente rostro -Sí... sorpresas, como el hecho de que ya no estés con tu chica- y Sokka se volteó sorprendido -Se te nota a kilómetros, que te falta algo importante ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se cansó de estar con un debilucho y se fue con un hombre de verdad?-

-No sabes ni lo que estás diciendo- dijo intentando mantener la calma.

-Ah entiendo, parece que su trabajo como supuesta lider de las guerreras Kioshi era más importante que su relación, no la culpo, en su lugar me habría ido hace mucho-

-¡CÁLLATE! Eres una maldita loca y me alegra que te hayan encerrado aquí, es adonde perteneces- le dijo con odio y se fue de allí antes de que viera sus lágrimas.

Azula se acomodó en su cama mientras sonreía con satisfacción -Uno a cero campesino. Esperaré con ansias el siguiente encuentro-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holis! Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capitulo, espero reviews plissss ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
><span>**

_Sokka estaba acostado en su cama, estaba relajado y obvserdando el hermoso paisaje que se veía desde la ventana. En ese momento una persona entró por la puerta y se acostó a su lado -Hola mi amor- _

_-Ya empezaba a echarte de menos- le dijo mirándola con melancolía._

_-No pensarás que iba a dejarte aquí solo ¿Verdad?-_

_-Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza-_

_-Siempre estaré contigo Sokka. En especial hoy-_

_-¿Que tiene de especial hoy?-_

_-Dia de pastel de limón- le respondió sonriendo mostrándole una bandeja con un gran pedazo del dulce._

_-Justo estaba pensando en qué podría meter en mi estómago- _

_-Tendrás todo el pastel que quieras. Sólo hazme un favor-_

_-Nunca te rindas, por más difícil que sea no lo hagas-_

_-No te entiendo Sukki- dijo confundido._

_-Prométemelo Sokka por favor-_

_-Lo prometo- le dijo antes de besarla y todo se volvió negro.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sokka se despertó sobresaltado en su cama, cuando su mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo, recordó dónde estaba y en qué momento -Por favor quiero estar en paz. Sólo eso pido, por favor- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza con su boomerang mientras intentaba recomponerse. Luego de darse una ducha fría intentaba aclararse la cabeza, en especial acerca de su reacción de ayer y cómo debería proseguir a partir de ese momento.<p>

-"_De nuevo dejé que mis sentimientos me manejaran, deberé ser más cuidadoso a partir de este momento"_- pensó.

-¿Señorito? ¿Ya está levantado? Tengo que ordenar la habitación- dijo una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

-Un momento, ya casi termino- le respondió mientras se colocaba el atuendo que tenía los colores tradicionales de la tribu agua.

-Buenos días- le dijo la sirvienta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Igualmente, la habitación es toda tuya- dijo cortésmente. Estaba bajando por las escaleras del palacio sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Zuko esperándolo de pie con los brazos cruzados, en la entrada del salón principal.

-Hola- le dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto con sus labios.

-Buenos días Zuko ¿Está todo bien? Te noto algo raro, más de lo usual-

-Me he enterado acerca de cómo te fue en tu visita al hospital mental-

-Oh, acerca de eso...- dijo intentando excusarse.

-Está bien- le dijo en tono comprensivo -Sé muy bien el efecto que Azula puede causar en la gente, miedo y odio son los más habituales. Intenta crecer a su lado durante casi 14 años-

-No puedo imaginarlo. Siento no haber actuado como esperabas que hiciera, lo eché todo a perder-

-Tranquilo, sólo fue un pequeño desliz. Pero ahora ya sabes que debes ir con cautela la próxima vez-

-¿La próxima?-

Zuko sacó una daga de su bolsillo trasero, le mostró la inscripción que estaba grabada en la hoja del cuchillo y cuando Sokka lo miró a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos, él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Si yo no hubiera seguido este consejo nunca los habría conocido a ustedes y todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron a partir de ese momento jamás habrían pasado, probablemente no estaría parado aquí y lo más seguro de todo, es que no estaría llevando esto -dijo señalando la pequeña corona en su cabeza.

-¿Dices que debo intentarlo de nuevo?-

-Diste el primer paso, deja que Azula sea quien dé el segundo y lo más importante, haz algo inesperado. Azula no maneja bien las sorpresas-

-Ya hablas como tu tío- le dijo sonriendo.

-Eso intento, pero no es fácil llenar sus zapatos. Ahora vete, antes de que olvide de que somos amigos y te dé una reprimenda por lo de ayer- bromeó.

* * *

><p>Azula estaba mirando el techo de su habitación intentando matar el tiempo, los pocos momentos en que no estaba encerrada era cuando la ayudaban a bañarse o la llevaban a pasear por el enorme jardín del lugar. Para ella hubiera sido muy fácil escaparse en cualquier momento, pero sabía que no tenía sentido, ya que no tenía adónde ir, sus amigas la habían traicionado, su madre la abandonó y su padre le era completamente inútil en su condición, su hermano era el único que podía otorgarle la libertad, lamentablemente Zuko jamás se la concedería a menos que creyera que ella ya no sería una amenaza y para eso necesitaba ganarse su confianza, la cual nunca tuvo en primer lugar -Parece que no tengo muchas opciones. Pero al menos ya no me obligan a usar esa camisa de fuerza- se dijo a sí misma.<p>

-Princesa Azula, tiene visitas- le dijo una de las cuidadoras.

-¿Quién?-

-La misma persona que vino ayer. El joven de coleta y ojos azules-

-Hágalo pasar- le respondió -Bueno parece que ese campesino puede resultar más útil de lo que esperaba- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Sokka se encontraba en el pasillo yendo en dirección a la habitación de Azula, ésta vez fue más preparado que la última. Llevaba un bolso en su mano, el cual ya había sido inspeccionado por los de seguridad -Adelante ya puede pasar- le dijo la mujer.<p>

-Muchas gracias señora- dijo asintiendo. Una vez dentro vio que ya lo estaba esperando sentada arriba de su cama -Hola Azula-

-Buenos días campesino-

-Mi nombre es Sokka, no campesino-

-Como digas, me sorprende verte de nuevo, la mayoría se rinden al primer intento-

-Soy una persona perseverante. Además quería disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, no debería haberte gritado y dicho esas cosas, pero aceptemos que tú tampoco eres una santa-

-Yo sólo dije lo que pensaba. Ahora si no te gusta, dime que es lo que quieres escuchar y así ahorraremos tiempo-

-Veo que tu estancia aquí dentro no te ha suavizado mucho que digamos-

-Si te pasaras tanto tiempo aquí dentro como yo, probablemente también tendrías una actitud como la mía-

-Es probable, en fin no vine aquí a discutir contigo-

-No hay muchas cosas para hacer aquí, ademas de hablar-

-Hay tantas cosas de las que podríamos hablar pero no serviría de nada ya que te niegas a sincerarte, no completamente al menos. Las pocas veces que has dicho la verdad ha sido a medias y sólo porque servía para manipular o para lastimar a la gente de tu entorno. Tu hermano aún no pierde las esperanzas contigo, pero yo soy mas realista-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-

-Si no sigo viniendo e intentándolo tu hermano no me pagará. Ya que no podemos hablar, al menos podemos hacer otra cosa- y de su bolso sacó unas fichas de Pai-Sho -¿Juegas?-

-Ése es un juego tonto y aburrido, deberías ir a la tienda de té que tiene mi tío en Ba-Sing-Se. Allí encontrarás gente que le guste eso-

-Es decir que no sabes jugar- respondió él. Al ver la mueca que hizo Azula supo que había dado en el clavo -Vamos, te enseñaré es muy fácil, si un "campesino" pudo aprender, no hay dudas que alguien de la familia real lo haría enseguida. A no ser que tengas algo más importante que hacer o algún compromiso al que debas ir-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la chica tuvo que reconocer que estaba en un callejón sin salida y no había otra opción más que seguirle el juego -De acuerdo juguemos este estúpido juego, pronto verás que cometiste un grave error al subestimarme-

-Nunca te subestimaría Azula- respondió mientras empezaba a colocar un pequeño tablero y las fichas arriba de la mesa.

* * *

><p>Zuko estaba en las afueras del palacio practicando con su fuego control, no sólo lo hacía para mantenerse en forma y perfeccionar el dominio de su elemento sino también lo ayudaba a despejar su mente acerca de las preocupaciones y sus deberes como monarca. Se encontraba lanzando distintos ataques a su alrededor, luego empezó a girar en círculos mientras creaba látigos de fuego con sus manos, los cuales al girar podrían haber acabado con cualquier enemigo que se econtrara cerca.<p>

-Sí que has mejorado mucho- le dijo Mai quien había visto el desempeño de su esposo desde lejos.

-El que haya paz no significa que deba dejar de practicar, además es bueno para la salud-

-Y que lo digas- le dijo en tono provocativo mientras acariciaba los bien formados músculos de Zuko -Me iré a dar una ducha ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-Ya casi termino, iré en un segundo- le respondió.

-No tardes mucho, no olvides que además de tu nación, también tienes un deber con tu esposa-

-Jamás lo olvidaría- dijo sonriendo. Al cabo de un momento, cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse, moviendo sus manos al estilo de los maestros agua hizo que sus dedos empezaran a brillar y cuando abrió los ojos apuntó con su dedo índice al aire y de éste salió un relámpago enorme que iluminó el lugar -Cuento contigo Sokka, no me falles-

* * *

><p>Sokka y Azula estaban terminando su partida de Pai-Sho, la cual se había vuelto bastante interesante -Aprendes rápido- dijo él.<p>

-Por supuesto, pocas personas pueden igualar mi mente-

-En "humildad" también, por lo visto-

-Soy una prodigio del fuego control, asi que tengo motivos para estar orgullosa. Pero no podrías saberlo, ya no que no manejas ningún elemento-

-Tal vez no sea un maestro agua como mi hermana pero soy un gran estratega y un maestro espadachín, fui entrenado por el mismísimo maestro Piandao-

-Sí, claro. El gran Piandao entrenaría a un miembro de la tribu agua- dijo con sarcasmo.

-A diferencia de tí, él piensa que el conocimiento no le pertenece a una nación sino al mundo. Si bien le mentí acerca de quién era, mi maestro supo enseguida de dónde era yo y aún así quiso enseñarme. Incluso me hizo forjar mi propia espada espacial-

-¿Espada espacial?-

-La hice con una roca que cayó del cielo. Lamentablemente la perdí el día de la invasión pero bueno, mejor haber perdido un arma antes que mis amigos-

-Yo perdí mi corona, mi padre sus poderes de maestro fuego y tú lloras por una tonta espada-

-El resto del mundo sufrió durante 100 años por la guerra que tu bisabuelo comenzó, tú sólo tuviste un mal día y te derrumbaste. Parece que no eras tan fuerte como tu hermano-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Zuko jamás podría compararse conmigo, siempre fui mejor maestra fuego!- dijo enojada.

-No me refiero a tus habilidades con el fuego control sino a lacapacidad de seguir adelante en la vida a pesar de las dificultades. Su madre lo abandonó para protegerlo, su padre le dejó una cicatriz permanente en su rostro antes de desterrarlo, más tarde intentó matarlo cuando lo confrontó acerca de lo que pasó el día que murió tu abuelo... y la lista de cosas feas sigue. Por como yo lo veo, Zuko es la persona con más fuerza y esperanza que haya conocido, aunque él no lo sepa- respondió haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, y luego movió una ficha de Pai-Sho -Fin del juego-

-¿Qué? No, otra partida ¡Vamos! Te demostraré lo buena que soy-

-Lo siento, debo irme. Te veré dentro de unos días-

-¿No vendrás mañana?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer- le contestó y luego la miró arqueando la ceja -Cuidado Azula, o empezaré a pensar que ya me tomaste aprecio- y antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que la chica abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó enfadada y algo confundida.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?- respondió sonriendo antes de irse de la habitación -"_Parece que la balanza empieza a equilibrarse a mi favor princesita"-_ se dijo mentalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo están? Nuevo capi de esta historia, espero reviews, positivos o negativos, asi sé que estoy llevando por buen camino este fic =)<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4  
><span>**

Azula estaba en su habitación meditando acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, en especial lo relacionado con el chico de la coleta -_Ese odioso campesino de la tribu agua. Cómo se atrevió a besarme, haré que pague caro su osadía-_ dijo en su mente. Es cierto que sólo había sido un beso inocente en la mejilla, pero ella sabía bien que no tenía nada de inocente. Su hermano no lo habría enviado si no fuera lo suficientemente astuto y hábil como para mantenerse en este juego mentiras y manipulaciones.

-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a su novia, la guerrera kyoshi. Es obvio que algo pasó entre ellos, se puede notar que él ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Definitivamente tengo que conseguir información-

-Princesa Azula- dijo una de sus cuidadoras.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó enfadada por haberla sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Es hora de comer alteza-

-Ya era hora, tengo mucha hambre- respondió mientras bufaba. Mientras la enfermera le traía la bandeja con la comida y los cubiertos, se dio cuenta que no era el alimento habitual que solían darle -¿Qué es esto? Seguro tratan de envenarme, lo sé bien.

-Para nada princesa, ésta comida fue traída especialmente para usted por el joven de ojos azules que ha venido a verla. También nos trajo a nosotros, es muy sabrosa, se la recomiendo-

-No pienso comer esta porquería de los salvajes de la tribu agua- le espetó.

-Me temo que no hay nada más para ofrecerle. En mi opinión ese joven de la tribu agua es una persona encantadora y no me parece en lo absoluto un salvaje, sus modales son dignos de alguien de la realeza. A diferencia de algunas personas...- le dijo la mujer con suavidad pero mirándola con severidad.

-Como si me importara la opinión de una simple sanadora- respondió con desdén. La anciana mujer sólo suspiró mientras levantaba la mirada y se fue dejándola sola. Ella se rehusaba totalmente a probar bocado, pero luego de un rato su estómago empezó a rugir reclamando comida y no tuvo mas opción que ceder a las necesidades de su cuerpo, como la comida se había enfriado usó su habilidad de maestro fuego para que saliera vapor caliente de su nariz haciendo que ésta se calentara. Al principio comió con desconfianza pero en el momento en que entró a su boca y luego a su estómago se dio cuenta de que era una de las cosas más delicosas que había probado, pero su orgullo nunca la dejaría reconocerlo en voz alta.

-Ésta me las vas a pagar campesio, tenlo por seguro- dijo mientras devoraba el resto de la comida.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado de la habitación de Azula una de las cuidadoras estaba espiando por la mirilla de la puerta -¿Y bien?- preguntó la mujer anciana que le había llevado la comida.<p>

-Se lo está comiendo, y con mucho entusiasmo debo agregar- dijo la joven.

-Te lo dije, esa comida era demasiado tentadora incluso para su orgullo. Bien un trato es un trato- respondió la señora, y la chica hizo un gesto de resignación y le entregó unas monedas de plata -Un placer hacer negocios contigo novata- dijo con satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Sokka estaba paseando por los puestos de vendedores y distintas tiendas, vio muchas cosas interesantes y llamativas, estaba deseoso de comprarse todo lo que había pero ya había aprendido a frenar esos impulsos y a administrar mejor su dinero, además había ido para comprar algo para otra persona. Estaba pensando en qué podía ser hasta que en una tienda vio lo que estaba buscando, luego de pagarle al vendedor emprendió camino por una subida hasta llegar a una enorme casa, la cual tenía un sofisticado dibujo en la puerta de la entrada, usó el llamador una vez y como no hubo respuesta empezó a golpear varias veces hasta que ésta se abrió -Veo que sigues teniendo pésimos modales a la hora de llamar- dijo un sujeto.<p>

-Y tú sigues siendo demasiado lento para atender-

-Al menos esta vez no viniste con las manos vacías, pasa- comentó el hombre sonriendo. Una vez dentro fueron hacia una habitación donde un hombre se encontraba tomando el té y pintando un cuadro.

-Vaya, vaya, ésta sí que es una sorpresa. Hola Sokka, ha pasado tiempo- dijo el hombre mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Maestro Piandao- respondió Sokka haciendo una reverencia. El sujeto se acercó y en lugar de corresponderle con el mismo gesto le dio un abrazo.

-Me alegra mucho verte, las cosas han estado tranquilas por aquí desde que el príncipe Zuko es el nuevo señor del fuego-

-Es una buena noticia, después de tantos años de peleas y duelos. Por cierto le traje un presente- le dijo entregando una bolsa mediana.

-Eres muy amable Sokka- y cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver su contenido -¿Una bolsa con tierra?-

-Casi acierta, pero no, se les llama granos de café. Hace poco empezó a hacerse popular en el reino tierra, se lo bebe con agua caliente, es parecido al té sólo que más amargo pero permite recargar las energías luego de un largo día. Personalmente lo prefiero con leche o miel, pero cada uno tiene sus preferencias-

-Vaya, esto me vendrá de maravillas. A mi edad necesito todas las energías que pueda conseguir-

-Vamos aún tiene mucho camino que recorrer en la vida maestro. De hecho estoy seguro que aún puede vencerme en un duelo de espadas- le dijo mientras veía las armas que su maestro tenía colgadas en su pared.

-Utilizando mi orgullo contra mí, debería darte verguenza Sokka- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Se acercó hacia donde estaban las armas y con una velocidad increíble le lanzó una de ellas a su antiguo alumno, parecía que iba a darle de lleno en la cara pero logró agarrarla con la mano.

-Veamos si puedes contra un anciano. Recuerda que te enseñé todo lo que sabes-

-Oh no lo sé, he aprendido un par de trucos nuevos-

-Eso lo hará más interesante- respondió Piandao y luego de asumir la posición de combate se mirada cambió y se concentró en su oponente -¡Vamos!-

* * *

><p>Zuko estaba en el jardín del palacio real dándole de comer a los patos-tortuga que estaban en el estanque, uno de ellos se le acercó hacia él y empezó a acariciarle la pequeña cabeza. Aún recordaba cuando su madre hacía lo mismo cuando él no era más que un niño, no pasaba un día en que no pensara en ella, había hecho todo lo posible para encontrarla lamentablemente sus esfuerzos no habían dado sus frutos. Lo último que se supo de ella es que había estado escondida en su ciudad natal, para cuando Zuko había ido en persona para encontrarla su madre ya se había ido, sin dejar noticias ni rastro. Fue un de los momentos más tristes de su vida, pero ahora no podía seguir lamentándose, para bien o para mal la vida sigue y ahora no sólo era el señor del fuego, en unas semanas sería padre, algo con lo que nunca se habría imaginado, pero lo llenaba de alegría. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no cometería los mismos errores que sus padres, en especial de Ozai, la verdad es que nunca había sido un padre para él, en cambio su tío era la clase de padre que todos querrían tener: optimista, compasivo y siempre dispuesto a ayudarlo a uno cuando siente que perdió el camino.<p>

-Zuko- le dijo Mai desde la puerta -¡ZUKO!-

-Lo siento, estaba distraído-

-¿En qué pensabas?-

-En muchas cosas: mi madre, mi hermana y en especial en el hijo o hija que pronto estará con nosotros- le respondió poniendose de pie y yendo en dirección hacia su esposa.

-Aún no hemos discutido el nombre-

-¿No sería mejor esperar a que nazca así sabremos si es niño o niña?-

-¿Y si resultaran ser ambos? No sería la primera persona en tener mellizos sin saberlo.

-En ese caso elegiríamos un nombre para ambos- le respondió dándole un beso en los labios y sonriéndole.

-Realmente sabes como convencerme- le dijo la chica de pelo negro.

* * *

><p>Piandao y Sokka estaban acostados en el suelo del jardín de la casa del maestro, ambos tenían el cabello suelto y despeinado, con las ropas cubiertas de polvo y algunos pequeños raspones en la piel -Veo que has mejorado mucho, es bueno saber que sigues practicando con la espada-<p>

-Todos los días- respondió Sokka.

-Estás en plena forma, aunque algo verde todavía- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido- y al ver que el mayordomo entró al patio y vio el estado en que habían dejado el lugar por el duelo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Sokka lo interrumpió -¿Me traes una bebida helada por favor?-

El mayordomo miró a Piandao pero éste simplemente agregó -Ponle una rodaja de limón a la mía por favor- y el hombre suspiró resignado. Sokka y Piandao no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Espero que le pagues lo suficiente o terminará envenenándote algún día- bromeó el joven de coleta.

-Le daré un aumento de sueldo para asegurarme de que eso no pase- y cuando el mayordomo les trajo las bebidas ambos le dieron las gracias -Aún no me has dicho que te trajo a la Nación del fuego-

-Zuko me pidió ayuda con su hermana loca-

-Ah sí, la princesa Azula, no cabe duda de que es todo un desafío-

-Y que lo digas, es loca pero no es nada tonta, sabe como manipular a la gente a su alrededor y el hecho de que sea una experta en el fuego control la hace más peligrosa aún-

-Todo contrincante, sin importar que tan rápido o fuerte sea, tiene un punto débil, espero que no lo hayas olvidado-

-No lo hago, el problema es determinar cuál es ese punto débil maestro-

-Supongo que tendrás que pasar más tiempo con ella para descubrirlo. Regla importante: conoce a tu enemigo tan bien como te conoces a tí mismo- le dijo su maestro mientras terminaba su bebida.

-Tenía la sospecha de que iba a decirme eso ¿Más tiempo junto a Azula? Tal vez terminen poniéndome en la habitación junto a la de ella-

-Si con eso logras adentrarte en la mente de tu objetivo no veo que tiene de malo-

-Soy un estratega sé como penetrar las defensas del enemigo, sólo necesito tiempo y paciencia-

-Te deseo suerte, suficiente charla. Ya me has demostrado tu habilidad con la espada, veamos si tu mente sigue igual de hábil- dijo sacando una ficha de Pai-sho de su túnica, la cual tenía el dibujo del loto blanco.

-Mi mente es tan peligrosa como el filo de una espada, maestro- le respondió sonriendo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una ficha con el mismo dibujo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA HOLA! ¿Como va? Aquí les caigo con otro capitulo de esta historia. No olviden comentar gente ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5  
><span>**

Sokka estaba despertándose debido a que los primero rayos del sol empezaron a deslizarse por su cara, a su lado había una chica de cabello rubio, rostro angelical y un busto bastante prominente. Silenciosamente se levantó de la cama intentando que el movimiento no la despertara afortunadamente la chica estaba profundamente dormida, más que nada debido al "ejercicio" realizado la noche anterior, luego de cambiarse de ropa le dejó una pequeña nota en la que se despedía y salió sigilosamente por la puerta evitando que la chica se despierte.

-Debería haber sido ninja o espía- se dijo a sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras se encontraba en el bar cerca de la posada donde había pasado la noche y esperando a ser atendido, intentaba armar un nuevo plan de acercamiento con Azula.

-Buenos días señor ¿Qué desea ordenar?- le preguntó una atractiva mesera.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que entro aquí ¿Alguna sugerencia?-

-En estos momentos nuestro cocinero está preparando empanadas de carne, aunque no sé si serán de su agrado, son algo picantes-

-Estoy dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas- le dijo con una voz insinuante.

-Empandas entonces, en un momento le traeré su pedido ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Adelante-

-¿Es cierto que en la tribus aguas viven en casas hechas de hielo y se trasladan arriba de animales?-

-Algunos viven en iglúes hechos de hielo, otros prefieren armar tiendas en especial cuando salen de cacería. Aunque la tribu agua del norte es toda una comunidad donde las barreras, casas y defensas están hechas de hielo, gracias a los maestros agua ¿Puedo preguntar que fue lo que me delató? ¿Fue mi acento?-

-Tu piel morena llama la atención, pero creo que fueron tus ojos azules los cuales, debo agregar, que son grandes y muy lindos, como piedras preciosas-

-Es muy gentil de su parte señorita, los suyos también son bastante llamativos, aunque no tanto como su sonrisa- le respondió haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y fuera a buscar su pedido -Espero que las empanadas se vean tan bien como el "postre"- dijo en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Azula estaba entretenida leyendo un libro acerca de las diferentes naciones, en ese momento estaba en la parte en que se describía a la tribu agua, sus costumbres, tradiciones, etcétera. Lo que le llamó la atención es que las mujeres, ya sea de la alta o baja sociedad, pueden casarse a la edad de 15 años y que en lugar de un anillo o joya de compromiso el hombre debe tallarle un collar en señal de proposición -Boberías. Si uno de esos tontos me ofreciera un collar barato se lo tiraría en la cabeza y lo dejaría inconsciente de un golpe-<p>

-Princesa, tiene visitas-

-Déjeme adivinar, el campesino de la tribu agua- dijo en tono despectivo.

-Le sugiero que sea un poco más cortés, ese "campesino" como dice usted, es su única esperanza de salir de aquí- dijo la mujer antes de retirarse y dejarle el paso a Sokka.

-Buenos días Azula- dijo cortésmente el chico, obteniendo pequeños gruñidos guturales como respuesta -Elocuente como siempre ¿Verdad?-

-Soy una persona bastante conversadora, es sólo que creo que iniciar una conversación con alguien que tenga una inteligencia tan pequeña como la tuya carece de sentido-

-Y aún así aquí estamos, compitiendo el uno con el otro para ver quién es más inteligente-

-Competencia sería si tuvieras oportunidad contra mí, lo cual es imposible-

-Veremos. Por cierto ¿Disfrutaste la comida que te envié?-

-Esa comida era una bazofia, sólo unos salvajes como los de la tribu agua pueden disfrutarla-

-¿De veras? A las sanadoras pareció gustarles, y por lo que me dijeron a ti también ya que dejaste tu plato totalmente limpio-

-El hambre hace que una persona sea capaz de comer cualquier porquería y parecerle que sabe bien, aunque no es así- le respondió.

-Pues entonces dime qué comida es de tu agrado "su majestad" y le haré traer especialmente para usted- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si realmente quieres hacer algo por mí ya me habrías sacado de aquí-

-Nada me gustaría más, lamentablemente tu actitud y tu orgullo desmedido hace que sea difícil-

-Estoy encerrada aquí porque los demás me odian-

-¿Y no se te ocurre pensar por qué es eso?-

-Por miedo, y más que nada envidia-

-¿En serio? Tal vez seas una prodigio del fuego control y miembro de la realeza pero eso no te hace ser mejor, el poder y la perfección no lo son todo en la vida Azula-

-¿Qué otra cosa importa además de eso?-

-Amigos, familia, lealtad, honor. Cosas de las que probablemente nunca has escuchado-

-Eso es una mentira que la gente se dice a sí misma para que su existencia sea menos patética- bufó ella.

-Tal vez... o tal vez te diste cuenta que para alguien como tú era imposible conseguir eso y preferiste encerrarte en una burbuja donde lo único que importaba era alcanzar tus ambiciones y al no lograrlo tu burbuja estalló y no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptarlo- respondió Sokka haciendo que la chica lo fulminara con la mirada.

-No soy la única que se aferra a un recuerdo, tú perdiste a tu noviecita y desde entonces no has podido seguir adelante con tu vida. Tus relaciones con las mujeres no van mas allá de una noche y esa pequeña mordida que tienes en el cuello me lo confirma- dijo ella mordazmente.

Azula esperaba que se sorprendiera o reaccionara de mala forma, pero en lugar de eso él simplemente hizo un gesto con los labios -Puede ser, si bien tengo facilidad con las mujeres debo admitir que en cuanto al amor no tengo tanta suerte. He estado enamorado dos veces en mi vida y ambas veces el destino hizo que su tiempo en este mundo terminara de forma prematura, pero eso tú ya lo sabías ¿Verdad? Gracias a tus espías e informantes-

-Parece que te he subestimado campesino-

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido-

* * *

><p>Zuko estaba en su despacho firmando algunos papeles y documentos importantes referentes a la administración de su nación, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando golpearon la puerta, cuando vio que se abrió se sorprendió al ver quien era -Hola príncipe Zuko-<p>

-¡Tío! Que sorpresa tenerte aquí, no me habían avisado que vendrías-

-Quise darte una sorpresa, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y decidí venir un par de días- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿Qué hay de tu tienda de té?-

-Estoy seguro que pueden estar unos días sin mí. He tomado a un par de chicos bajo mi cuidado y les he enseñado cómo preparar un delicioso té, aunque no tan bueno como el que hago yo-

-No olvidemos el Pai-sho- respondió su sobrino.

-Sigo siendo el campeón ¿Alguna novedad por aquí?-

-No mucho, intento mantener equilibrada mis obligaciones como gobernante, esposo y futuro padre, y he estado practicando con mi fuego control. Ya puedo lanzar todos los relámpagos que quiera-

-Sabía que algún día lo lograrías- le dijo con alegría.

-Tuve un buen maestro-

-Eres muy amable, por cierto ¿Cómo le está yendo a nuestro invitado de la tribu agua?-

Zuko suspiró -Sokka hace todo lo que puede, pero Azula no se lo hace fácil-

-Nunca es simple en lo que se refiere a tu hermana-

-Ella siempre ha sido complicada, la verdad es que se me están acabando las ideas-

-Necesitas relajarte, afortunadamente en dos días será el festival anual. Mientras venía para aquí vi que estaban colocando los preparativos-

-El fest... ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado por completo. Sabes que no soy una persona que le guste ese tipo de cosas-

-Vamos, no hace nada de daño un poco de diversión, nada como una buena fiesta para aliviar tensiones. Sabes, a tu madre le gustaba mucho el festival, era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían sonreír- dijo Iroh, haciendo que su sobrino se ponga meláncolico.

-No es lo mismo sin ella-

-Ella era una mujer excepcional, igual que tú- le dijo apoyandole su mano en el hombro -Si te viera ahora estaría orgullosa al ver en el hombre en que te has convertido-

-¿De veras lo crees tío?-

-No, simplemente lo sé- le respondió y ambos sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Azula y Sokka estaban comiendo en silencio bocadillos que había traído él -¿En qué piensas, además de querer vengarte por mi broma de la otra vez, obviamente?- le preguntó.<p>

-En un par de días será el festival de la Nación del fuego-

-Ah cierto, vi algunos adornos y decoraciones, se ve que es un gran evento- y al ver la expresión de la chica sonrió -¿Te gustaría ir verdad?-

-Es un festival tonto y sin sentido-

-No tiene nada de malo un poco de diversión y frivolidad de vez en cuando. Sólo se es joven una vez-

-Aunque quisiera ir, y no digo que sea así, nunca me dejarían salir de aquí- replicó ella.

-Y si yo convenciera a tu hermano de dejarte ir ¿Prometes comportarte como es debido?-

Azula se sorprendió ante tal propuesta e hizo un gesto con la boca -Para que lo sepas sé comportarme, a diferencia de tí, soy miembro de la realeza, fui educada en las normas de la alta sociedad-

-No son tus modales lo que me preocupan, me refiero a que no quiero que hagas ninguna jugada sucia, como empezar a lanzar llamas y relámpagos a la gente del lugar-

-Podría hacer eso y mucho más, pero no ganaría nada con eso excepto una sentencia permanente aquí hasta que sea anciana- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cierto, lo más conveniente sería que nos atacaras a traición cuando menos lo esperemos, después de todo ése estilo va más contigo. Así que no creo que sea peligroso que vengas-

-Entonces...- le dijo Azula poniendo su mejor cara -¿Debo pedirle a mis sirvientas que me preparen una vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión?-

-Ya me encargué de eso antes de venir- le dijo Sokka, lo cual hizo que la chica se sorprendiera y una pequeña sonrisa diabólica se formó en su rostro.

-Entonces está dicho: nos vamos de fiesta-

-¿Por qué siento que me voy a arrepentir?- le dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se mordía el labio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡BUENAS! Espero que les guste este capitulo ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6  
><span>**

Azula se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del palacio, suspiraba mientras estaba mirándose al espejo que tenía delante, el maquillaje que tenía en su rostro la hacía lucir muy hermosa y el vestido que tenía puesto era de la más fina tela que se podía encontrar. Nadie que la viera en ese momento diría que se había pasado los últimos años encerrada en una institución mental, con vigilancia permanente.

Mientras terminaba de observarse suspiró con fuerza -¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?-

-Princesa, la están esperando- le dijo la voz de uno de los guardias.

-Un momento- respondió -Bien, es hora Azula, apégate al plan, un sólo error puede costarte todo- se dijo a sí misma. Una vez que salió de la habitación la escoltaron hacia un carruaje, el cual se dirigía a la parte central de la Nación del Fuego. Dentro del mismo la estaba esperando Sokka, quien llevaba un atuendo de gala el cual le quedaba perecto. A diferencia de Azula el color del suyo tenía los colores tradicionales de la tribu agua pero aún así no se parecía en nada a un campesino, sino todo lo contrario: un caballero de la alta sociedad.

-¿Estás cómoda princesita?- le dijo Sokka quien estaba cruzado de brazos mientras veía el paisaje.

-Nunca te perdonaré por esta humillación-

-No sabía que usar vestidos elegantes y ser escoltada a una gran celebración fuese tan doloroso y humillante-

-Sabes muy bien que esto no tiene nada que ver con la celebración. Estoy aquí para que la gente crea que mi hermano puede llegar a ser un buen gobernante, lo suficiente como para hacer las paces con su loca hermana-

-Zuko ES un excelente gobernante, con o sin tu apoyo. Pero si la gente necesita ver amor fraternal entre la familia real para darse cuenta no veo porque negárselo-

-Una farsa, eso es lo que les están mostrando-

-Si no te gusta podemos volver a la institución, estoy seguro que encontraremos alguna forma de pasar el rato, tal vez con un buen té y partidas de Pai Sho-

-¡Por Agni! Ya hablas como mi tío-

-Hay que reconocer que el viejo sabe como llegar a la gente, tiene carisma. Lástima que no haya sido señor del fuego, pero bueno la vida no siempre es como uno quisiera. Mira, ya llegamos- dijo señalando al lugar donde había un montón de gente, puestos de comida y también de juegos y espectáculos.

-Genial, no veo la hora de que esto se acabe-

-Vamos, un poco de diversión no te matará- le dijo tomándola del brazo al bajar del carruaje, algo que la sorprendió ya que no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada.

* * *

><p>Zuko y Mai estaban dando la apertura de la celebración, el nuevo señor del Fuego dio un discurso breve acerca de la importancia de esta nueva era de paz y que haría lo posible por que se mantenga así durante mucho tiempo. Una vez que terminó se dirigió hacia donde estaban Sokka y su hermana, al verlos se sorprendió de ver a su amigo tomándola del brazo, pero le llamó más la atención el hecho de que ella no se hubiera apartado, pero no dijo nada.<p>

-¿Cómo estás Zuko?- le dijo Sokka estrechando con alegría su mano cuando su amigo se acercó a ellos.

-Normalmente la gente me llama "señor del fuego" o "alteza"... pero por ser miembro del "grupo Avatar" eres una excepción- le respondió con una sonrisa, la cual le fue difícil mantenerla al ver a su hermana -Hola Azula. Ha pasado tiempo-

La chica lo miró con cara de pocos amigos -Hola Zu-zu, veo que has crecido un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos. A decir verdad te pareces mucho a nuestro padre, excepto por la cicatriz- le dijo mordazmente, sabiendo que esa comparación lo haría sentir mal.

-Supongo que es verdad. Debo decir que tú también has crecido bastante, ya eres toda una mujer-

-Si vas a seguir lamiendo mis zapatos prefiero volver adonde estaba- le dijo con sequedad, Sokka no pudo evitar reírse por eso.

-Al menos alguien la está pasando bien aquí-

-Ya me conoces, me encantan las fiestas ¿Por qué no vamos todos a beber algo?-

-Es la mejor idea que escuchado en todo el día, vamos campesino-

-Ten cuidado, tengo más experiencia en esto que tú-

-Si, pero no vamos a beber orina de caballo sino un vino especial de la Nación del fuego-

-Simpática como siempre- le dijo mientras se dirigían hacia una de las tabernas. Zuko veía a su pequeña hermana y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo fría que se comportó con él, suspiró con fuerza intentando no perder la compostura.

-¿Esperabas un fuerte abrazo y sonrisas?- preguntó Mai con un tono de voz que denotaba sarcasmo.

-¿De Azula? Para nada, sabía que su tiempo en ese lugar no la cambiaría mucho, pero aun así...-

-Ten cuidado Zuko, a veces la esperanza puede llegar a traicionarte, en especial si la depositas en la gente equivocada-

-Veremos, ésto aún no se acaba. en fin, aquí estamos en el gran festival de nuestro hogar ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- le preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta que la chica arqueara la ceja -O podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo y tener algo privacidad para nosotros- dijo en un tono de voz gracioso, la chica simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano.

* * *

><p>Sokka y Azula estaban bebiendo en un bar en el que tocaban música de todo tipo. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, muchos se estaban divirtiendo y bebiendo, inclusos algunos cantaban -Anímate un poco Azula, eres la unica aquí que tiene el ceño fruncido-<p>

-Cada uno se divierte a su manera- dijo mientras bebía.

-Podría ser una buena noche para tí, fíjate disimuladamente en el chico que está apoyado en la barra- le dijo haciendo un gesto con el mentón -No ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegamos-

-Es evidente, soy la princesa. Siempre se fijan en mí cuando adonde quiera que vaya-

-No creo que se haya fijado en tu status social, creo que lo quiere es otra cosa- comentó con una sonrisa pícara -Incluso puede que ambos tengamos suerte- dijo al notar que una chica lo estaba oberservando y le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Casi siento lástima por ella- dijo Azula enojada, sin saber bien por qué.

-¿Por qué? Yo no finjo, tampoco hago promesas que sé que no cumpliré, soy sincero desde el principio, si ella quiere ponerme en una nube y creer que soy su caballero en armadura es su problema. No subestimes las relaciones casuales Azula, pueden llegar a ser bastante...liberadoras-

-Eres repugnante ¿Lo sabías?-

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?- preguntó Sokka, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Siempre estuve ocupada en otras cosas más importantes- respondió tratando de no sentirse avergonzada.

-Ocupada, sí seguro ¿Te gustan los hombres verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le dijo ofendida.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, cada persona tiene su gusto particular, algunas mujeres les gustan los hombres altos, otras bajos, también hay quienes los prefieren de cabello rubio o morenos, y en algunos casos se sienten más a gusto estando "acompañadas" de mujeres. Lo mismo sucede con algunos hombres-

-Eso... es una aberración- le dijo alarmada.

-No, aberración es vivir en un mundo donde la gente no pueda estar con los que aman ¿Sabías que Aang usó sus poderes para crear una enorme isla? Está en un punto medio donde la distancia entre ese lugar y las demás naciones son iguales. Una vez que se encuentre en condicones de ser habitada cualquiera puede irse a vivir allí, sin importar su lugar de origen, credo o con quién esté acompañado-

-Es una locura-

-Bastante irónico viniendo de tu parte, teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde has estado viviendo los últimos años-

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió haciendo un pequeño ruido con la nariz.

-Interpretaré ese gesto como una risa-

-No estaba riéndome-

-Aún no, pero ya lo harás. Deberías hacerlo a menudo, dicen que la risa hace bien al alma, sólo miráme-

-Prefiero no hacerlo o se me revolverá el estómago- replicó.

En ese momento el sujeto que la había estado mirando hace un rato se les acercó -Hola preciosa, eres todo un encanto ¿Qué dices si vienes a tomar algo conmigo?- le dijo con soberbia.

-¿No tienes idea de quién soy verdad?-

-Una hermosa mujer que necesita a un hombre de verdad- contestó el sujeto, intentando darse aires de grandeza.

Azula sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, miró a Sokka esperando que él hiciera algo, en lugar de eso simplemente esbozó una sonrisa -Adelante, demuestrale lo que una mujer puede hacer. Pero no seas demasiado ruda con él- dijo mientras llenaba su vaso con vino.

-Esto será algo que nunca olvidarás- dijo Azula con malicia.

* * *

><p>El señor del fuego y su esposa estaban en una de las habitaciones, mientras ella se volvía a cololar la ropa, Zuko miraba los fuegos artificiales desde la ventana -Creo que me dañaste el vestido con tus torpes manos-<p>

-Lo siento cariño. Sabes que a veces puedo llegar a ser impulsivo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, es una de las cosas por las que te amo-

-Aún no hemos discutido el nombre de nuestro futuro hijo o hija-

-¿Tienes alguno en mente?-

-Algunos, pero también quiero saber que opinas tú-

-Me da igual, el nombre puedes elegirlo tú, yo seré quien lo amamante, le enseñe a leer y a pelear con cuchillos y dagas cuando tenga la edad- respondió mientras se miraba en un espejo y acomodaba el cabello.

-Un maestro de armas y maestro fuego, suena bien-

-Entonces ¿Qué nombre quisieras ponerle?-

-Pues, si es niña quisiera que fuera Ursa como mi madre y si es niño Roku como mi bisabuelo-

-¿Roku? Tu bisabuelo se llamaba Sozin, igual que el cometa-

-Sozin era el abuelo de mi padre, mientras que el avatar Roku fue el abuelo de mi madre-

-Vaya no lo sabía- dijo sorprendida.

-Hasta hace unos años yo tampoco, mi tío fue quien me contó la historia de mis bisabuelos, como empezaron siendo mejores amigos y como terminaron-

-Es irónico, el señor del fuego y el avatar eran grandes amigos que terminaron siendo enemigos y 100 años después, la historia se repite sólo que en sentido opuesto-

-Supongo que la vida está llena de pequeñas sorpresas e ironías-

-Suficiente filosofía por hoy, cambiáte que nos esperan "su majestad"- le dijo tirándole la ropa en la cara y sonreía.

-¿Desde cuando eres graciosa?-

-Culpa a las hormonas, en cuanto el bebé salga de mí volveré a la normalidad-

-En ese caso espero que el embarazo se prolongue bastante tiempo-

* * *

><p>El bar en el que estaban Sokka y Azula estaba casi destruido, las mesas estaban rotas y las sillas desparramadas en el suelo, junto con varios sujetos quienes estaban con moretones y rasguños. La chica tenía rasgones en el vestido, el cabello suelto y en su cara había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

-Espero que para la próxima vez, peleen como hombres y no como niños. Y en cuanto a tí...- le dijo al que había intentado seducirla

-Creo que ya es suficiente- le dijo Sokka quien se había levantado de su asiento.

-Yo diré cuando sea suficiente campesino- y cuando estaba a punto de asestarle el golpe de gracia a su contrincante, sintió unos pequeños pero rápidos golpes en su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su cuerpo estaba en el suelo y no podía moverse aunque lo intentara.

-Vamos Azula la fiesta se acabó- le dijo Sokka levantando su cuerpo y llevándola en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo es posible que hicieras eso?- preguntó soprendida.

-Recuerda que Ty lee se unió a las guerreras Kioshi, les enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre el combate, y ellas me enseñaron a mí. Después de todo soy miembro honorario de ese grupo-

-¡Vas a pagar por eso maldito campesino!- le dijo mientras la acomodaba en uno de los carruajes.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que enojada te ves muy linda?- comentó con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que la chica se enojara más aún. Luego de que el carruaje se detuviera, la chica creyó que la enviaría de nuevo a la institución pero en lugar de eso estaban en la puerta de un albergue.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Pasaremos aquí la noche-

-Este lugar es una pocilga- dijo cruzando sus brazos, por suerte ya había recuperado la capacidad de moverse.

-Prefiero pensar que es rústico y acogedor, si quieres podemos ir hasta el asilo mental junto con los demas locos- respondió él, sabiendo de antemano que la chica cedería.

-¿Dormiremos en la misma habitación?- preguntó nerviosa mientras él retiraba la llave.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el suelo. A diferencia de tí yo no soy tan delicado que necesito un colchón de plumas y seda para poder dormir- le dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-¿Crees que soy una de esas damas tontas y débiles con las que frecuentas? Puedo adaptarme a cualquier situación-

-Seguro que sí- le respondió sarcásticamente.

-Observame- le dijo colocando la sábana donde estaba él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Demostrando que te equivocas sobre mí- y apoyó su almohada lado suyo. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de la situación, los dos estaban acostados en el piso, separados por escasos centímetros, solos en la oscuridad...

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA! ¿Como va? Espero reviews de este capitulo ya que le puse mucho empeño ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7  
><span>**

Azula y Sokka estaban durmiendo en el suelo placidamente, al parecer ninguno se había percatado de que estaban durmiendo abrazados el uno con el otro, hasta que el ruido de la mujer de la limpieza provocó cuando empezó a hacer su trabajo en los pasillos. Azula fue la primera en despertarse y cuando vio que tenía los brazos de él alrededor suyo, su reacción fue algo brusca -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó al tiempo que se separaba de él a gran velocidad.

Sokka abrió los ojos como si fuera un esfuerzo sobrehumano y parpadeó -¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo algo dormido.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo maldito pervertido-

-¿Pervertido yo? ¿Acaso estás loca? Más de lo usual, debo decir-

-Te aprovechaste de que estaba dormida para poner tus brazos encima de mí- dijo enojada.

-¿Podrías calmarte? Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces lo lamento, fue un reflejo involuntario, algunas personas suelen hacer eso, o suelen dar pequeñas patadas sin darse cuenta- dijo refregándose los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si, claro. Es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida-

-Tan tonta, que no podría haberlo inventado ¿No lo crees?- respondió haciendo un gesto con los labios.

-Supongo que sí-

-Créeme, si quisiera tenerte encima mío, no usaría un pretexto tan simple como hacerme el dormido. Usaría una de mis estrategias de conquista-

-¿Estrategia de conquista?-

-Así como tengo un libro con estrategias en combate y asalto, también tengo uno para conseguir mujeres. Algunas veces lo que la mujer pensó que el que me conociera fuera coincidencia o azar, fue algo armado con premeditación-

-Muy tontas deberion ser las que cayeron en esos trucos baratos-

-No creo que al general le guste que llames tontas a sus hijas-

-¿Saliste con las hijas del general Ming?

-No creo que la palabra adecuada fuera "salir"- le dijo haciendo un movimiento con las cejas -Bien ya que estamos levantados sugiero que vayamos a desayunar, tengo hambre-

-¿Acaso piensas en otra cosa que no sea la comida?-

-Claro, están mis amigos,mujeres, familia, dinero, mujeres...-

-Eso ya lo habías dicho al principio- le replicó.

-Es que me gustan tanto que vale por doble. Abajo hay un lugar donde puedes ducharte, te esperaré en las mesas para desayunar-

-¿Por qué debo bañarme mientras tú comes?-

-Tu lo dijiste: soy un salvaje de la tribu agua, tengo cierta reputación que mantener. Nos vemos despues "princesita"- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡Arrggg! Lo odio profundamente, es un mal educado, presumido que pretende dominarme. Ya le daré su merecido- se dijo a sí misma, intentando no perder el control. Luego de un baño rápido y cambio de ropas, se dirigió al pequeño salón donde el chico estaba sentado comiendo pequeños pastelillos y bebiendo un té.

-Buenos días Azula ¿Estás de mejor humor ahora?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No estaría de mal humor en primer lugar si tú no hubieras intentado aprovecharte de mí, sabías que el vino de anoche había disminuido mis sentidos.

-Claro, yo te induje a beber, que pelearas con esos tontos y luego te forcé a acostarte en el suelo conmigo- contestó con sarcasmo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-De hecho, no. A veces me pregunto por qué tienes que ser tan negativa, incluso luego de una noche divertida sigues quejándote ¿No puedes ver el lado bueno de las cosas?-

-¿Cuál sería el lado bueno?-

-Para empezar, ya no estás en la institución mental, no estás usando un abrigo de fuerza y anoche pudiste disfrutar del festival, al cual no habías podido ir desde hace tiempo ¿Tengo razón?-

-Supongo que sí- dijo apartando la mirada, al darse cuenta que él tenía razón y ella estaba equivocada.

-¿Siempre haces eso?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¿Que cosa?-

-Evitar el contacto visual cuando admites que cometiste un error- respondió mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

-Idiota...- murmuró mientras miraba hacia afuera y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Iroh estaba de vuelta en Ba-Sing-Se limpiando el lugar antes de que llegaran los clientes. Normalmente ellos llegaban más tarde, pero a él le gustaba estar preparado, mientras limpiaba y tarareaba una vieja melodía escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse -Aún estoy limpiando, puede volver más tarde si lo desea- le dijo sin prestar atención a la persona que había entrado.<p>

-En realidad, no vine aquí a tomar el té- dijo esa persona.

Iroh se había quedado inmovilizado debido a la situación. Habían pasado tantos años, pero aún así recordaba esa voz, y cuando se volteó sus ojos le mostraron lo que sus oídos habían percibido -Eres tú...- dijo con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Iroh- respondió el extraño con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Sokka y Azula estaban en el jardín del palacio viendo a los pato-tortuga nadar y comer las migajas de pan que él les tiraba. Ella estaba bastante callada y pensativa, lo cual no era muy habitual -¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó él.<p>

-Dímelo tú, eres quien me ha traído hasta aquí para empezar-

-Solo aguarda un segundo- le dijo.

-No me gustan las sorpresas campesino- y cuando vio que el señor del fuego apareció caminando en dirección a ellos -¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!-

-Para empezar él vive aquí, y en segundo lugar los convoqué aquí porque creo que ya es hora de que tú y tu hermano hagan las paces de una vez-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡El me traicionó!-

-Y tú me traicionaste a mi y mi tío en una ocasión, si la memoria no me falla-

-Cumplía órdenes, como buena hija. Alguien debía mantener el honor de la familia-

-¿Dónde está el honor de traicionar a tu propio hermano y provocar guerras que hacen sufrir al mundo?- le dijo Sokka.

-Llevamos la gloria de nuestra nación al mundo-

-Destruíamos al mundo Azula ¿No lo entiendes? Yo solía creer en las palabras de nuestro padre, creía que debíamos mostrarle al mundo lo grandiosa que era la Nación del Fuego, pero en realidad lo que hacíamos era provocar la guerra, causamos mucho sufrimiento y muchas personas perdieron a gente que amaban por culpa de eso-

-Traicionaste a nuestro padre al aliarte al Avatar-

-Él nunca me quiso y lo sabes, siempre me descalificaba y me humillaba. No sintió ningún remordimiento al causarme esta cicatriz y exiliarme-

-Es lo que te merecías por faltarle el respeto en la cámara de guerra. Siempre fuiste un impertinente, igual que nuestra madre-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nuestra madre se vio obligada a matar a nuestro abuelo para que Ozai fuera el siguiente señor del fuego en lugar de nuestro tío-

-Esas son mentiras y rumores nada más-

-Ni siquiera tú te lo crees Azula ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que nuestro padre fue un tirano y un pésimo padre?-

-Cállate, nuestro padre fue el único que me apoyaba. Tú siempre eras el preferido de nuestra madre, incluso cuando yo demostraba tener un talento innato para el fuego control ella sólo tenía ojos para tí-

-Nuestra madre nos amaba a ambos Azula-

-¡Mentira! Ella no dudó en sacrificarse al ver que su hijo favorito estaba en peligro, pero si hubiera sido yo la que estuviera en tu lugar ella no...-

-Ella hubiera hecho todo lo posible para salvar a cualquiera de sus hijos- finalizó Sokka.

-¿Y como lo sabes? No sabes como es ser la segunda ante los ojos de tu madre- le replicó.

-De hecho lo sé, mi madre siempre había tenido la esperanza de que su primogénito fuera un maestro agua, y cuando vio que Katara era la que había nacido con el don siempre estuvo asegurándose de que se manejara a la perfección su elemento, antes de que la guerra nos la arrebatara. No me mal interpretes, ella nos quiso a los dos, pero era fácil darse cuenta quien era la que le hacía brillar los ojos, a veces la conexión que tiene uno con un familiar es más fuerte que con otro, pero no significa que no nos importe o dejemos de quererlo Azula-

-Tú no sabes... no podrías entender...- dijo empezando a sollozar y antes de que se diera cuenta Sokka la abrazó con fuerza. La chica simplemente se dejó llevar y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, como si hubieran estado demasiado tiempo reprimidas. Al cabo de un momento su hermano se unió al abrazo.

* * *

><p>Iroh había cerrado el establecimiento, algo que no era habitual, y estaba a solas bebiendo el té con su visitante -No sabes cuanto tiempo me he preguntado que fue lo que sucedió contigo-<p>

-Es una larga historia-

-Tengo tiempo, además me sé una parte de ella. Sé que desapareciste para proteger a tu familia y también por qué lo hiciste-

-Veo que sigues siendo tan hábil como lo recuerdo Iroh-

-Me gusta mantenerme informado, un anciano como yo debe estar en actividad- bromeó con una risa.

-Extrañaba tu sentido del humor- le dijo con melancolía.

-Yo también te he extrañado, pero no tanto como tu familia. Es una pena que no pudieras ver a tu hijo, se va vuelto un gran hombre, de la clase que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso-

-Siempre he estado pendiente de mi familia, aunque ellos no pudieran verme yo los veía, me preocupaba todo el tiempo. No sabes lo difícil que fue limitarme a observar y no poder ayudarlos, pero no debía mostrarme o todo se habría perdido-

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero los tiempos han cambiado, la guerra de 100 años se acabó, gracias al Avatar y sus amigos-

-Tengo entendido que la Orden del loto blanco también ayudó bastante- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sólo un poquito, la mayor parte del trabajo lo hicieron los jóvenes, los ancianos sólo nos ocupamos de los detalles-

-No considero que liberar a Ba-Sing-Se sea un pequeño detalle, pero como digas-

-¿Irás a verlos?-

-No lo sé, honestamente tengo miedo. Recé durante mucho tiempo para que llegara este momento y ahora que estoy aquí no sé como debo proceder, ellos me deben odiar por haberme marchado-

-Ellos te necesitan y estoy seguro de que estarán contentos de verte de nuevo tanto como yo- le dijo apoyando su mano en la suya.

-Siempre supiste qué decir Iroh-

-Para eso está la familia, para apoyarse Ursa- le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados el jardín en silencio, ninguno decía ninguna palabra, aunque tampoco sentían que debían hacerlo ya que las palabras no eran necesarias luego del momento que habían experimentado hace un momento -Yo... tengo que irme a atender unos asuntos ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Zuko, su hermana y Sokka asintieron en señal de respuesta.<p>

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio Sokka se acercó a Azula -Hoy has dado un gran paso, deberías sentirte orgullosa-

-Curioso, me siento peor que nunca-

-El proceso de curación toma tiempo, a veces es doloroso y difícil. Pero no imposible-

-¿Crees que alguna vez tus heridas sanen?-

-Tal vez, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Suficiente sentimentalismo por hoy, vamos a dar un paseo y tratemos de olvidarnos de nuestros problemas por un rato, mañana tendremos tiempo para lidiar con ellos- dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciendole su mano, parecía que la chica lo rechazaría pero sólo resopló con la nariz mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le dio su mano. Y empezaron a caminar por los jardines reales, sin percatarse que un par de ojos dorados los había estado observando todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENASS! Lamento que haya pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que subí un capitulo nuevo, los estudios y mis otras actividades no me dejaron mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo, trato de actualizar siempre que puedo. No olviden comentar, byeee<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8  
><span>**

Zuko estaba en su oficina terminando de redactar documentos y poniendo su firma en otros, asegurarse que la paz entre las distintas naciones vuelva a ser como antes era tan complicado como detener la guerra misma, pero se había prometido a sí mismo hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para ayudar a Aang a mantener el equilibrio del mundo, y él no era de los que se rinden fácilmente.  
>Al cabo de unas horas se sintió estresado así que decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y salió a caminar un rato por el palacio, mientras se dirigía al jardín donde iba a meditar tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo estaba vigilando, por lo que decidió ser cauteloso ya que no sería raro que alguien intentara mandarlo a asesinar, ya que sus nuevas leyes y políticas beneficiaban la paz, pero iban en contra de los intereses de muchas personas que se enriquecían con la guerra. Fingió seguir con su recorrido y al doblar una esquina usó sus habilidades de ninja como cuando se disfrazó del espíritu azul, y se trepó en el techo colgándose de un pedazo madera que sostenía una lámpara, esperó unos segundos hasta que vio una figura encapuchada aparecer, cuando pasó por debajo suyo saltó sobre el desconocido inmovilizándolo -¿Quién eres? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?-<p>

-Zuko... Señor del fuego...- dijo el desconocido algo temeroso.

-Basta de balbuceos muéstrame tu identidad- y cuando intentó descubrir su rostro, la mano del otro lo frenó y con un rápido movimiento lo quitó de encima y empezó a correr. Zuko empezó a perseguirlo por los distintos pasillos, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que esa persona parecía conocer bien el lugar, como si ya hubiera estado antes allí, por un momento pensó que lo había perdido de vista, hasta que un pequeño ruido llamó su atención y logró divisarlo, se dirigía hacia las habitaciones reales. Zuko no tenía intenciones de dejar que se escapara, así que lanzó un gran bola de fuego haciendo que la puerta se cerrase un segundo después de que el desconocido la abriera dejándolo acorralado.

-Si tenías pensado esconderte en esa habitacion debo decir que eres muy tonto... a no ser que ya supieras que allí hay un compartimiento secreto que lleva a las afueras del palacio. Eso quiere decir que conoces este lugar muy bien, demasiado como para ser un simple espía ¡Basta de juegos!- le dijo perdiendo la paciencia y de un arrebato le arrancó la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro. En el momento en que vio de quién se trataba sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Hola Zuko- le dijo con un tono de voz que demostraba alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Mamá?... ¿Realmente eres tú?- preguntó pensando si sus ojos lo estaban engañando y todo era un producto de su mente.

-Sí, hijo mío, soy yo- le respondió colocándole su mano en su mejilla, la de la cicatriz.

-¿Cómo es posible? Eso no importa ¿Por qué huiste hace un momento?-

-Fuiste muy hábil al descubrirme. Debo estar perdiendo facultades por la edad-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas vigilándome?-

-Siempre he estado pendiente de tí y de tu hermana, durante los últimos años lo he hecho a distancia, no fue hasta hace poco que no pude aguantar más y decidí verlos con mis propios ojos-

-Pudiste habernos avisado luego de que la guerra acabó... no sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos- le dijo con tristeza.

-Zuko lo siento muchísimo, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo, miedo de que me odiaran por abandonarlos-

-Lo hiciste para protegernos de nuestro padre, sé lo que el hizo hacer. Tú lo ayudabas a conseguir el trono y mi vida estaría a salvo-

-Tu padre me mintió, me aseguró que nunca te sucedería nada. Ni siquiera con obtener su preciada corona le bastó para saciar su sed de poder y aplacar su maldad- respondió al ver de cerca la cicatriz que tenía su hijo -Te he fallado- le dijo abrazándolo mientras sollozaba.

-No madre, hiciste lo impensable para protegerme. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe haber sido para tí estar escondida todos estos años. El pasado no importa por favor ven, hay mucho de lo que hablar- dijo limpiándole las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro? Si estás muy ocupado con tus obligaciones...-

-Los decretos pueden esperar. Acabo de recuperarte luego de tantos años y no pienso dejar que te vayas de nuevo- respondió tomándola de la mano.

* * *

><p>Azula y Sokka estaban jugando Pai-Sho en la habitación de Azula, el chico le estaba llevando la delantera -¿Sucede algo malo Azula?-<p>

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Para empezar no me has insultado en ningún momento, ni siquiera has dicho ninguna palabra. Te noto algo distraída-

-No es nada. Estoy bien-

-¿Segura? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea- le dijo mientras movía una de las fichas.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!-respondió y al ver la reacción de su compañero, se calmó un poco -Lo siento, es que tengo una sensación rara-

-¿Rara en qué sentido?-

-Es como un sexto sentido que me dice que debería estar en otra parte-

-Te entiendo perfectamente, me ha pasado también-

-¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Fue esta mañana, me levanté con una sensación extraña en el estómago... y fue allí que me di cuenta de que debía ir lo más rápido posible al baño- le respondió riendo. Por un momento creyó que lo fulminaría con la mirada o le lanzaría algo a la cara, pero la chica simplemente se quedó mirandolo fijo y luego de unos segundos se formó una sonrisa en sus labios, acompañada por una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Como alguien tan inteligente puede ser tan tonto al mismo tiempo?- le dijo ella resoplando mientras sonreía.

-Es parte de mi encantadora personalidad, ya te acostumbrarás- respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo y continuaba con el juego.

* * *

><p>Zuko y su madre estaban sentados en el jardín tomando un delicioso té y comiendo bocadillos -Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí-<p>

-Lo recuerdo, me regañaste por arrojarle el pan a los pato-tortuga- respondió él mientras le daba unas migajas a uno de ellos y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Al menos ya has aprendido a llevarte mejor con los animales. Te has convertido en una persona de buen corazón hijo, Iroh tenía razón, cualquier madre estaría orgullosa de tí-

-¿Mi tío sabía que estabas aquí? ¡Debería habérmelo dicho!-

-Cálmate, él no sabía acerca de mi presencia. Hace unos días fui a su tienda de té en Ba-Sing-Se, yo estaba dudosa respecto de si debía regresar o no. Pero tu tío me ayudó a tomar una decisión-

-Así es mi tío, sabe cuando una persona necesita un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta-

-Cuéntame de tí ¿Que fue de tu vida durante los años en que estuviste lejos de la Nación del fuego?-

-Pues a decir verdad, estaba obsesionado con capturar al Avatar, incluso cuando logré que me recibieran de nuevo me sentí vacío por dentro. No fue hasta que me enteré de la historia de mis bisabuelos Roku y Sozin y de los consejos de mi tío que debía hacer un cambio en mi vida y que mi lugar era al lado de mis amigos-

-Entiendo, me alegra mucho que lograras encontrar tu camino. Creo que vi a uno de tus amigos con Azula, el joven de la tribu agua-

-Ahh Sokka, si, es mi mejor amigo. Si bien cada uno de nosotros tomamos caminos separados intentamos mantener el contacto, hace unas semanas le pedí que me ayudara con Azula-

-Tu hermana siempre ha sido complicada. Siempre se pareció a tu padre-

-Demasiado diría yo, luego de la guerra tuvimos que enviarla a una institución mental. Si no fuera por la ayuda de mi amigo que logró suavizarla, probablemente todavía estaría allí-

-¿Qué hay entre tu hermana y ese chico?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Bromeas verdad? Azula y Sokka viven discutiendo, ambos son testarudos, inteligentes y hábiles para manipular a los demás, me sorprende que no hayan intentado destruirse- respondió como si esa idea fuera lo más absurdo del mundo.

-Tal vez esté equivocada, pero me pareció ver algo entre ellos. Cuando los vi en el jardín, lo que vi fue a un hombre y a una mujer que se sentían a gusto con la companía del otro-

-Creo que tu vista está empezando a fallarte madre. Hablando del tema ¿Tienes pensado en hablar con ella?-

-No lo sé, siento que es demasiado pronto, Azula se encuentra en una situación delicada, está empezando a dar los primeros pasos hacia la madurez, mi presencia podría arruinarlo todo-

-Supongo que es cierto, pero aún así creo que ustedes tienen cosas que arreglar tarde o temprano-

-Lo sé hijo mío. Por cierto casi olvido felicitarte por tu futuro hijo-

-Gracias, debo admitir que la idea me emociona y me pone nevioso al mismo tiempo, sólo espero poder ser un buen para ese bebé-

-Serás el mejor padre del mundo Zuko, no te quepa ninguna duda- le dijo tomando su mano con fuerza.

-Gracias mamá- le respondió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Azula estaba cambiandose de ropa, hacía tiempo que no se daba un buen baño relajante y a decir verdad era una de las cosas que echaba de menos de vivir en el palacio. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la llamó por detrás -Azula...-.<p>

-¡¿Tú?!- dijo casi gritando al ver la figura de su madre.

-Azula, hija...-

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Vienes para manipularme con tus mentiras de nuevo?-

-¿De nuevo?-

-No creas que olvidé la última vez que estuviste aquí. Fue el día de mi coronación, intentaste engañarme haciéndome creer que me amabas, que te importaba. Pero ambas sabemos que tu amor sólo era para Zuko- le dijo enojada.

-Azula no sé de que me estás hablando, he estado los últimos años refugiada en el reino tierra-

-¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz! Sólo eres una alucinación- respondió cerrando los ojos y colocándose las manos en la cabeza.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entró Sokka -¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó preocupado luego de oír los gritos -¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó a la mujer adulta.

-¿Puedes verla?- preguntó Azula.

-Claro que puedo verla. Repito ¿Quién es usted señora?-

-Soy Ursa y tú debes ser Sokka de la tribu agua-

-¿Ursa? Usted es la madre de Zuko y Azula. Le ruego que me perdone señora como escuché gritos pensé que estaba pasando algo malo- le respondió nervioso haciendo una reverencia.

-Ella no es mi madre ¡Me abandonó porque pensaba que era un monstruo!- gritó Azula.

-Ya hemos discutido de esto, sabes que tu padre la obligó a matar a tu abuelo y luego la exilió- respondió Sokka y al ver que las llamas de las velas que había en la habitación empezaron a volverse azules se dio cuenta que debía actuar rápido -¡Azula mírame! Estoy aquí contigo, sabes que no dejaré que te suceda nada malo, te lo prometo- le dijo colocandole sus manos en el rostro de la chica. Cada uno tenía la vista frente al otro y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que se podía sentir el aliento del otro, al cabo de un segundo las llamas de las velas volvieron a la normalidad y la chica empezó a calmarse.

-Creo que será mejor que me marche de este lugar, mi presencia aquí complica las cosas. Cuando estés lista para hablarme hija estoy seguro que sabrás encontrarme- le dijo la mujer saliendo por la puerta.

Una vez que la madre de la chica se fue Sokka habló -Sé que es una pregunta tonta pero ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Acabo de ver a mi madre luego de casi 7 años ¿Cómo crees que me siento?-

-Confundida, triste y un poco enojada ¿Tengo razón?-

-Todo eso y más, siento que no sé que está pasando conmigo, siento que...- respondió y empezó a jadear -No puedo respirar ¡Sácame de aquí!-

-He oído de eso, dificultad para respirar por el estrés, ven conmigo- y la tomó de la mano. Al cabo de un rato estaba en los techos del palacio, desde allí se podía contemplar casi toda la capital de la Nación de fuego -¿Estás mejor ahora?-

-Si, gracias-

-No hay problema- le dijo dando un golpe amistoso con el codo.

-Nunca había estado aquí arriba-

-Es una pena, la vista aquí es hermosa. Éste sería el último lugar al que vendría antes de irme-

-¿Volverás a la tribu agua?-

-No lo sé, tal vez recorra el mundo antes de asentarme en algún lado. Pero aún falta mucho para eso, si me fuera ahora echaría de menos las peleas contigo- bromeó él.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí Sokka- respondió ella y él la miró sorprendido -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre-

-¿Prefieres que te llame campesino?-

-Sokka está bien, pero si te sientes más cómoda puedes llamarme como prefieras-

-¿Qué tal campesino tonto ignorante y descerebrado?- le dijo mirándolo mientras reía.

-Tal vez, y yo podría llamarte princesa consentida, loca y desequilibrada- le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. Luego de tener sus miradas fijas en la del otro durante un segundo empezaron a besarse con fuerza, ninguno de los dos supo quién había dado el primer paso, pero no les importaba, estaban más concentrados en sentir los labios del otro mientras se abrazaban con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tienen amigos, otro capítulo de esta historia. Disfrutenlo y no se olviden los reviews porfa! ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9  
><span>**

Azula y Sokka estaban besándose con mucha pasión, al cabo de unos momentos se percataron de la situación y se separaron con brusquedad -¿Que estamos haciendo?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Yo... no tengo la más remota idea- respondió él recuperando la compostura.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho en que pensar- le dijo nerviosa.

-Si, te entiendo. Has pasado por muchas cosas en este día, lo último que necesitas es más confusión- comentó él. Una vez que Azula se retiró, se rascó la cabeza y lanzó un enorme suspiro -Que los espíritus me ayuden ...-

* * *

><p>Azula estaba en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro, su mente intentaba procesar los últimos acontecimientos como el hecho de que nunca sería gobernante, el regreso de su madre a sus vidas y lo más importante de todo: ¡Había besado a ese campesino! Si bien ea la primera vez que besaba a alguien lo que realmente la tenía nerviosa es que lo había disfrutado. Desde pequeña había tenido pretendientes, pero ninguno duraba mucho tiempo ya que al ver el carácter que ella tenía, por no mencionar su destreza en el fuego control, todos salían espantados.<p>

-_Necesito dar un paso atrás y analizar bien esta situación_- se dijo mentalmente. La pregunta que recorría por su cabeza, era por qué había hecho algo así, se había dejado llevar por un impulso, ella que siempre había estado orgullosa de controlar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su mente nunca había sucumbído a la presión social al igual que a sus instintos. Era una situación nueva para ella, la hacía sentir enojada, confundida y fuera de balance -Necesito dar un paseo para refrescar mis ideas-

Hizo lo posible para no tener que cruzarse con él en los pasillos, evitando los caminos usuales y utilizando las entradas y salidas de la servidumbre, se dirigió a la pequeña arena en la que solía practicar cuando era pequeña, al parecer su hermano la utilizaba regularmente ya que veía blancos y objetos puestos para entrenar, lo que le vino de maravillas. Luego de lanzar grandes llamas azules a los blancos, empezó a concentrarse para lanzar un relámpago hacia uno de los objetos, y cuando se dispuso a disparar en lugar de salir un rayo de sus dedos lo que obtuvo fue una explosión que la hizo saltar hacia atrás -¿Que demonios...?- se preguntó al ver que había fallado, decidió intentarlo de nuevo pero el resultado fue el mismo que hace un momento.

-¡¿Qué me está sucediendo?!- gritó enojada y frustrada.

-La confusión y dudas que hay en tu mente te impide lograr lanzar un relámpago- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Y cuando se volteó vio a la figura de su madre de pie en las escaleras que llevan hacia el palacio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de mi confusión? Yo jamás he fallado en crear relámpagos-

-Puede ser, pero en estos útimos tiempos has experimentado emociones que nunca antes habías tenido. Los cambios no son fáciles Azula, estás pasando por una etapa nueva en tu vida y eso puedo llegar a nublar incluso a las mentes mas fuertes-

-¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí!-

-El que no haya estado presente no significa que no haya velado por mis hijos, siempre tuve un ojo puesto sobre ustedes. No eres la única que tiene informantes a su disposición, hay quienes siguen siendo leales al Avatar Roku, mi abuelo-

-No me interesa la historia de tu familia-

-También es tu familia Azula, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Por lo que tengo entendido tu hermano también pasó por una situación similar a la tuya, tal vez no sean tan diferentes después de todo-

-Zuko jamás fue capaz de lanzar relámpagos hasta hace un par de años, cosa que yo podía hacer con facilidad desde que era una niña-

-No estamos hablando de tu hermano sino de tí ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?- le dijo en tono comprensivo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, debo estar cansada y por eso no puedo lograrlo- respondió su hija con un tono de voz que mostraba que no lo decía con convicción.

-¿Es por el joven de la tribu agua verdad? Él es la razón de que estés tan confundida. Es algo completamente natural que te sientas así-

-Te lo advierto, aléjate de mí-

-No vine aquí a lastimarte Azula, quiero ayudarte- respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente y le colocaba la mano en su hombro -Creo que es hora de que tengamos una charla-

-¿De madre a hija?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-De mujer a mujer-

* * *

><p>Sokka se encontraba en un bar bebiendo, mientras meditaba acerca de los últimos acontecimientos, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de la chica que atendía las mesas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad -¿Necesita algo más?-<p>

-Otra ronda gracias- le dijo cortésmente.

-Vaya mi hermana realmente te movió el cerebro- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y cuando vio a Zuko sentarse en su mesa se sobresaltó.

-¿Azula? ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

-Mi hermana y mi madre tuvieron una interesante conversación, yo justo pasaba por allí y digamos que la curiosidad pudo más que yo-

-¿Las espiaste? Eso no fue muy propio de un hombre de la alta sociedad, mucho menos de un monarca-

-Sigo siendo humano Sokka- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Pero no vine a hablar acerca de mi comportamiento sino del tuyo-

-Lo siento mucho, fue una estupidez de mi parte, créeme que no sé que fue lo que me sucedió- dijo intentando excusarse.

-Tranquilo, es natural que cuando una mujer y un hombre pasen mucho tiempo juntos empiece a surgir algo entre ellos. No te preocupes, no vine a recriminarte nada, sólo vine a darte esto- y le entrego un pequeño sobre que tenía su firma y el sello de la familia real.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-El resto de tus honorarios. Es un certificado que te autoriza a retirar el dinero del banco-

-Pero... pero yo no hice nada-

-Te equivocas, si no fuera por tu ayuda mi hermana jamás habría logrado cambiar en la forma en que lo hizo. Creo que nadie, ni siquiera yo o mi tío podríamos haber hecho un trabajo tan impresionante, de nuevo demostraste que no necesitas manejar un elemento para realizar grandes cosas-

-Gracias, supongo- dijo confundido por el gesto de su amigo.

-Creí que te pondrías contento, tienes un montón de dinero y ya no tienes que lidiar con Azula. Sé que aún tenemos un largo camino que recorrer antes de tener una verdadera relación entre hermanos, pero gracias a tu ayuda hemos superado la parte más difícil-

-Sé que debería alegrarme pero hay algo en mi cabeza que continúa dando vueltas, necesito pensar en muchas cosas-

-Entiendo, aunque debo decir que la bebida no es un buen consejero. Por cierto le gustas a la chica que atiende el lugar, no te ha dejado de observar en todo el tiempo-

-Bien por mí- dijo con poco entusiasmo. Y luego de que su amigo se fuera continuó con sus pensamientos y sus dudas.

* * *

><p>Azula estaba acostada en el jardín del palacio reflexionando, si bien aún se sentía confundida respecto a algunas cosas la charla que había tenido con su madre realmente la había ayudado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre, en cierta forma, como si se hubiera sacado una carga que tenía mucho tiempo dentro suyo. Se encontraba mirando el cielo y las nubes pasar hasta que una figura apareció, provocando una sombra sobre ella -Me bloqueas el sol- le dijo haciendo un gesto.<p>

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Sokka.

-Claro, siéntate- le respondió, y una vez que se colocó a su lado, pudo notar que estaba nervioso por algo.

-Quería hablar acerca de lo sucedido-

-Muchas cosas han sucedido ultimamente asi que tendrás que ser más específico-

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, estoy hablando de cuando nos besamos...-

-Querrás decir cuando me besaste- lo interrumpió ella.

-Estoy casi seguro que fue mutuo pero eso no importa, creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Quería aclarar las cosas para que no hubiera mal entendidos-

-No es necesario, incluso una persona "loca" como yo puede darse cuenta que eso fue una tontería que no deberíamos haber hecho en primer lugar-

-Me alegro, eso hace que sea más fácil, quería disculparme por eso. Quiero que sepas que no volveré a hacerlo de nuevo-

-Como si te permitiera hacerlo campesino-

-Y volvemos a la normalidad ¿Amigos?- le dijo ofreciendole su mano.

-Amigos- respondió ella sonriendo -¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Me quedaré un par de días más. Según los médicos Mai dará a luz en cualquier momento y quiero estar allí cuando nazca tu sobrino o sobrina-

-Que lindo, una criatura que no hará más que chillar, comer y dormir-

-Como si tu hubieras sido diferente- resopló él -Iré a darme un baño, nos veremos a la hora de la cena ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ya era hora que hicieras algo con tu suciedad-

-Me alegra ver que sentido del humor sigue intacto. Tal vez dentro de unos años nos acordemos de lo que sucedió y ambos nos reiremos- le dijo antes de retirarse.

Una vez que Azula volvió a estar sola, se quedó pensando en la charla de hace un momento -_Amigos si ¿Por qué deberíamos ser otra cosa?-_ se dijo mentalmente. Lanzó un largo suspiro y miró hacia el cielo, juntó el dedo índice y el mayor como hacía cuando lanzaba un ataque, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y decidió que quería caminar un rato -Jum...- dijo en voz baja mientras una serie de pensamientos daban vueltas en su cerebro.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holis! Este capi lo hice medio cortito porque no tuve mucho tiempo. Prometo que el siguiente será más largo y que se llevarán una enorme sorpresa, espero poder contener la ansiedad y no publicarlo antes de tiempo saludoss ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10  
><span>**

Los días siguientes se pasaron volando, las cosas iban mejorando para Zuko quien se demostraba a sí mismo y a los demás que era un excelente monarca. En ese momento iba corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al salón principal, una vez que abrió la puerta se encontró con Azula, Sokka su madre y su tío quien estaba de visita -¡Ya está por nacer!- gritó.

-¿Ya? ¿Por qué no avisaste antes?- preguntó Sokka y se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad junto con los demás y empezaron a seguirlo, al cabo de unos instantes todos estaban esperando afuera de la habitación a que salgan los doctores.

-No estés nervioso hijo mío seguro todo saldrá bien- le decía Ursa a cada rato.

-Deja de decir eso madre, que me hace sentir peor-

-Se están demorando mucho ¿Cuánto puede tardar en nacer un bebé?- preguntó Azula quien estaba apoyada contra la pared y de brazos cruzados.

-Es diferente para cada persona, cuando nació Zuko tu madre estuvo durante muchas horas en trabajo de parto, en cambio contigo fue más rápido- le respondió Iroh.

-¿Ves Zu-zu? Incluso te superaba antes de venir al mundo- dijo su hermana. En otro momento se lo hubiera tomado a broma, pero ahora estaba con los pelos de punta, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin salió uno de los médicos de la habitación, tenía la ropa con manchas de sangre y sudor en la frente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa? ¿El bebé está bien?-

-No se preocupe alteza, todo ha salido bien, su mujer está bien al igual que el niño, felicidades- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Oíste eso Zuko? ¡Es un varón!- le dijo Sokka dándole un palmazo en la espalda.

-Estoy tan emocionada, nunca creí que vería el día en que sería abuela y ahora que el día llegó siento que es demasiado pronto- dijo su madre con lágrimas.

-Calma Ursa, esto es motivo de celebración no de tristeza-

-¿No vas a decirle nada a tu hermano?- le preguntó Sokka a Azula quien era la única que no mostraba ninguna emoción por el acontecimiento.

La chica se quedó callada durante unos segundos hasta que habló -Sí, sí felicidades por tu bebé- y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida pero se detuvo por un instante -Avísame si el niño necesita un maestro que le enseñe fuego-control, sería vergonzoso que tardara años en crear relámpagos como su padre- dijo haciendo un gesto con los labios antes de salir por la puerta.

-Viniendo de Azula eso es una gran demostración de afecto- comentó Sokka.

-Esperemos que con el tiempo veamos más de ese lado suyo ¿Podemos pasar a verlos?- preguntó Zuko.

-Sólo una persona, su esposa aún necesita descansar alteza-

-Entiendo, los veré más tarde- les dijo a los demás quienes asintieron en seña de respuesta. Una vez dentro de la habitació se veía a Mai acostada en una cama sosteniendo a un bebé regordete y rosado en sus brazos, al verlos Zuko no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Ya era hora de que vinieras- le dijo su esposa.

-Ya conoces a los doctores, les gusta hacerlo esperar a uno, es un bebé precioso, lo heredó de ti por supuesto-

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso Zuko- respondió con una sonrisa -Adelante tómalo, debes sostener bien fuerte su cabeza- le dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

Zuko aún no podía creerlo, ya había nacido su hijo, su primogénito. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, al tenerlo en sus brazos sintió una ola de alegría como nunca antes la había sentido, acercó su rostro con el del bebé y le dio un beso en la frente -Hola pequeño, soy tu padre y ella es tu madre, te prometo que siempre estaremos para tí y que nunca te faltará amor. Bienvenido a la familia...príncipe Roku- le dijo al oído.

* * *

><p>La noticia del nuevo miembro de la familia real se había esparcido rápidamente, después de todas las cosas que habían sucedido un acontecimiento de esa índole era bien recibido. Zuko decidió organizar una fiesta en honor al nacimiento de su hijo, pero para que todo salga bien decidió esperar un par de días para poder tener todo bien preparado y además para darle tiempo a Mai para que pueda recuperarse del esfuerzo por el parto.<p>

-Oye "su majestad", acaba de llegarme una carta de mi hermana y de Aang, te envían muchos abrazos y felicitaciones por tu hijo, dicen que lamentan no haber podido estar presente, una de las desventajas de ser el Avatar es que no tienes mucho tiempo libre- le dijo Sokka.

-Entiendo y dime ¿Has tenido noticias de Toph?-

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- dijo una chica entrando por la puerta.

-¡Toph! ¿Has venido hasta aquí?- preguntó Zuko contento y a la vez sorprendido.

-Estaba de paso, el grupo de chicos que he estado entrenando hará una demostración de lo que les he estado enseñando en una isla no muy lejos de la Nación del fuego así que decidí pasarme por aquí para felicitarte en persona chispitas- le respondió dándole uno de sus golpes amistosos en el brazo.

-Me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada, aunque admito que verte con vestido es algo bastante inusual, debo decir que te ves muy linda- comentó Sokka al ver el atuendo que llevaba su amiga, el cual era típico de las damas de noble cuna.

-Si, bueno, supuse que no me dejarían entrar al palacio si venía con mis ropas de pelea -respondió algo sonrojada- Y ten mucho cuidado debilucho, he oído las historias acerca de cómo eres con las mujeres así que te advierto que no intentes nada conmigo o te patearé el trasero.

-¿Me crees capaz de intenar algo así?- preguntó fingiendo ofenderse, lo cual hizo que todos rieran.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Toph ¿Vas a quedarte a la fiesta?-

-Ojalá pudiera pero sólo estoy de paso, mis chicos me necesitan, si no estoy yo para enderezarlos se derrumban-

-Lo que estás haciendo es increíble, estoy seguro de que pronto tendrás un montón de aprendices y seguidores-

-Por supuesto, una vez que mis chicos ganen la competencia seré conocida como la mejor maestra tierra. Debo irme tengo un barco que tomar, odio navegar ya que mis pies no pueden ver hacia adónde vamos pero bueno intentaré aguantarme- les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que tengas un buen viaje y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea durante más tiempo y con todo el grupo reunido- le dijo Zuko dándole un abrazo.

-Vaya si que has cambiado chispitas, ya no eres tan amargado-

-Tengo muchos motivos para estar feliz- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Te diría que te cuides pero cualquiera que te conozca sabe que no necesitas protección, a no ser que estes en un dirigible- le dijo Sokka.

-O arriba de Appa- agregó ella -Cuídate debilucho, echo de menos tus bromas y tus quejas- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse por la puerta.

-Es raro verla actuar como una dama- bromeó Zuko.

-Y que lo digas, por cierto hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me iré después de la fiesta- dijo en tono serio.

-¿Tan pronto?-

-En un par de días saldrá un barco directo hacia la tribu agua ahora que el comercio entre las distintas naciones ha resurgido, además ha pasado mucho desde que dejé mi hogar y lo echo de menos, en especial a mi abuela, no estará mucho tiempo en este mundo y quiero estar con ella-

-Entiendo, la familia es lo primero. Apuesto a que muchas chicas querrán estar con el gran guerrero que ayudó a acabar con la guerra-

-No lo creo, he estado reflexionando en los últimos días y ya no quiero ser el patán que fui con las mujeres, de hecho estoy listo para dar por terminado una etapa de mi vida- y de su bolso sacó un libro que se lo entregó a su amigo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Son todas las estrategias que utilizaba para conquistar mujeres, quiero que lo quemes-

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Muy en serio, admito que extrañaré utilizar las estrategias como "¿Has visto a mi cachorro perdido?" o "consolando a una mujer rechazada" pero es tiempo de cambiar. En los últimos tiempos he estado intentando llenar un vacío a través de relaciones casuales y viéndome con mújeres frívolas y lo único que conseguí es terminar solo y sintiéndome peor que antes ¿Me haces los honores?- le dijo haciendo una reverencia graciosa a Zuko.

-Como digas amigo- y utilizando sus poderes de maestro fuego hizo que el grueso libro quedara reducido a cenizas -Espero que sepas lo que haces-

-Créme, lo sé- le dijo sonriendo. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que un par de ojos los observaba con mucho sigilo.

* * *

><p>Era de noche y toda la gente estaba reunida cerca del palacio, había distintos puestos de comida y juegos de todo tipo, era como el festival de la isla Ember pero mucho más grande. Zuko se estaba colocando el atuendo apropiado para la ocasión hasta que alguien golpeó su puerta -Adelante-<p>

-Vaya, te ves bien. Nadie podrá negar que eres el Señor del fuego-

-¡Sokka! Que sorpresa, creí que te vería en la fiesta-

-Hubo un cambio de planes, el barco saldrá antes de lo previsto-

-No me digas que ya te vas, vamos, la fiesta no será lo mismo sin tí-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es poco educado de mi parte irme antes de una celebración pero si no zarpo ahora tendré que esperar una semana-

-Es una pena ¿Ya te despediste?-

-Soy malo con las despedidas- dijo mordiendose el labio.

-Entiendo- dijo asintiendo -Te deseo un buen viaje y espero verte pronto, te agradezco toda la ayuda que me has dado-

-Fue un honor, prometo estar aquí antes de que te des cuenta- y le dio un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

-Cuídate y envíale mis saludos a tu hermana y a Aang si los ves-

-Lo haré- respondió antes de salir. una vez que Zuko estuvo cambiado se dirigió junto con su familia hacia el centro de la celebración, dio un gran discurso acerca de lo agradecido que estaba por la llegada de su nuevo hijo, de como intentaría mantener la paz para que las futuras generaciones no sufran por los errores cometidos por la anterior, etcetera.

-Fue un buen discurso sobrino, directo del corazón-

-Gracias tío, pero suficiente protocolo por hoy, vamos a celebrar-

-Así me gusta, creo haber haber escuchado que servirían un jugoso pato asado asi que intetaré llegar primero- dijo con entusiasmo a lo que Zuko no pudo evitar sonreír, su tío definitivamente nunca cambiaría.

-Yo hubiera dado un discurso menos cursi- le dijo Azula al acercarsele.

-No lo dudo, vaya te ves bien con ese vestido hermana-

-Lo sé, más de un tonto intentó invitarme a bailar, como si estuviera a mi altura- comentó mientras miraba con aburrimiento el lugar.

-Escucha Azula hay algo que debes saber-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó extrañada por el tono de voz de su hermano.

-Sokka se irá dentro de un rato, volverá a la tribu agua- le dijo sin poder contenerse más.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por un instante y luego se recompuso -¿Y a mi qué? Si ese tonto quiere volver a vivir entre salvajes y campesinos es cosa suya-

-No hagas eso Azula, no finjas que no te importa. Sólo tú eres capaz de hacerlo cambiar de idea-

-¿Y por qué debería ir tras él? Ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse-

-Ambos sabemos que no lo hizo porque no sería capaz de verte en persona y luego marcharse. Es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes dos y si dejas que se marche en ese barco nunca lo sabrás con certeza y podrías llegar a arrepentirte el resto de tu vida-

-Los vi cuando te pidió que quemaras su libro de estrategias - le dijo dándose cuenta que su hermano tenía razón -¿Pero qué hay de la fiesta? Si me voy se notará mi ausencia y los invitados lo considerarán una falta de respeto-

-La fiesta no importa, vete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya inventaré alguna excusa-

La chica hizo un gesto que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa -Gracias Zu-Zu- y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué está haciendo tu hermana?- preguntó su tío quien tenía la boca llena de comida.

-Seguir a su corazón por primera vez- respondió su sobrino.

* * *

><p>Azula estaba saliendo del muelle, el capitán del barco le dijo que no partiría hasta dentro de una hora, asi que supuso que Sokka estaría en otro lado, recorrió distintos lugares intentando encontrarlo pero todo fue inútil, en especial habiendo tanta gente en la calle lo cual no lo hacía más fácil -Vamos ¿Adónde pasaría las últimas horas antes de partir?- se dijo a sí misma y en ese instante una luz se prendió en su cabeza. Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba en el tejado del palacio, en el cual se podía apreciar una vista sumamente hermosa, al principio pensó que se había equivocado pero luego vio que debajo de ella había un pequeño balcón en el cual había velas encendidas y decidió echar un vistazo, cuando aterrizó vio que el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de flores y en el medio de todo había una página que decía lo siguiente:<p>

_"__EL AZULA__"_

_Paso 1: Admite que tienes sentimientos fuertes por la chica.  
><em>

_Paso 2: Luego de una charla, acuerdan quedar siendo sólo amigos anulando cualquier posibilidad de tener un futuro juntos, lo cual hará que ella dude acerca de la decisión y de sí misma._

_Paso 3: Haces una escena teatral de madurez pidiéndole a Zuko que queme tu libro de estrategias aunque, de hecho, lo quemas realmente, pues ya no lo necesitas nunca más._

_Paso 4: Decides marcharte antes de tiempo contándole sólo a Zuko acerca de tus planes y si él se los cuenta a Azula, significa que tu mejor amigo está de acuerdo con que salgas con su hermana y te ha dado su bendición._

_Paso 5: Luego de que recorrer distintos lugares intentando encontrarte, ella llega al balcón del palacio donde econtrará la página final del libro de estrategias, la última y más grande estrategia que harás en tu vida._

_Paso 6: Mientras Azula termina de leer la página, te colocas detrás de ella sigilosamente._

En ese momento Azula se voltea y lo ve allí mismo, de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Esto es en serio?- le dijo enojada -Incluso yo, una persona que estuvo en un asilo mental, sabe que esto es ir demasiado lejos ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me manipulaste todo el tiempo! ¿En serio crees que te besaría luego de esto? Gracias por abrirme los ojos, porque ahora sé que nunca podría estar con alguien que creyera que esta farsa haría que quiera salir con él- le reprochó.

Sokka simplemente sonreía hasta que habló -Da vuelta la página- le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. Azula simplemente bufó y vio que del otro lado continuaba :

_Paso 7: Rezas a los espíritus porque ella diga que sí._

Cuando Azula lo volvió a mirar, lo encontró arrodillado en el suelo con un estuche en sus manos, el cual contenía dos objetos, un collar con el símbolo de la tribu agua y un anillo de oro puro que tenía un rubí rojo -Azula ¿Te casarías conmigo?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y con una expresión que demostraba pura sinceridad.

Azula se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que respondió -Sí...¡Maldito seas campesino por supuesto que sí!- le dijo casi gritando. Después de que le colocara el collar y el anillo ambos empezaron a besarse, como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Estás segura de la decisión que acabas de tomar?- le preguntó él.

Ella pareció meditar por un momento hasta que apuntó al cielo y de sus dedos salió un enorme relámpago -¿Tú que crees?- le respondió con una sonrisa, luego de demostrarle que por primera vez no tenía dudas ni confusión, sólo la certeza de que su futuro era al lado de la persona que amaba.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí lo tienen amigos. El último capítulo de esta historia, confieso que lo del libro de estrategias es de un episodio de "How i meet your mother" pero no creo que a los productores de la serie les importe. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia así como los que se tomaron las molestias de dejar reviews ¡Hasta pronto! ;)<br>**


End file.
